Rabusutori
by AkaSunaSparKyu
Summary: Ketika dua cinta menghampiri, ketika dua hati berusaha mencari bagiannya yang lain. Kisah cinta dua pemuda berstatus uke yang memproklamirkan diri sebagai pasangan, ketika mereka di hampiri dua pemuda yang juga memproklamirkan diri sebagai orang ketiga dan keempat di dalam hubungan itu. Yaoi! Main! KaiHun dan KrisHo, slight! ChanBaek dan TaoSoo.
1. Chapter 1

**Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Joonmyeon, Kim Jongin, Wu Yifan.**

 **Pair: KaiHun, Krisho. slight! ChanBaek dan Taosoo**

 **Genre: Romance, Friendship, School life**

 **Warning: Boys Love, Crack Pair, Typo dan kata tidak baku.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1..**_

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehunieee…"

"Jooniee…"

"Kyaaaa…"

Dua orang pemuda dengan tinggi badan yang sangat kontras terlihat berpelukan dengan sedikit melompat-lompat di depan gerbang sekolah Sirin High School. Mereka masih berpelukan tanpa mengindahkan tatapan orang-orang disana yang melihat mereka dengan berbagai pandangan,iri, kagum, dan sebagian besar adalah tatapan lapar –yang-kau-pasti-tau-maksudnya.

Mereka adalah dua orang pemuda yang menjadi idol sekolah ini, dan mereka adalah pasangan yang paling sensasional di sini. Pasangan? Yap, dua pemuda ini adalah pasangan. Pasangan yang sangat mencolok, bukan hanya dari segi gender yang sama, tapi juga dari segi status.

Yang sedikit pendek bernama Choi Joonmyeon, dia adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga Choi. Ayahnya bernama Choi Siwon merupakan duda tertampan dan terkaya saat ini, berbeda dengan ayahnya yang tampan Joonmyeon lebih cenderung manis dan imut. Tubuh pendeknya melengkapi wajahnya yang seperti wanita. Selain kaya, Joonmyeon juga pintar. Bila berpenampilan, Joonmyeon lebih suka sederhana namun jangan salah sangka, karena semua barang sederhana yang di pakainya bernilai mahal. Ia terkadang menggunakan kacamata dengan warna frame yang berbeda setiap harinya, hasilnya? Kau akan tau setelah melihatnya, karena dia benar-benar sangat manis.

Sedangkan yang tinggi bernama Cho Sehun, pemuda cantik bertubuh ramping. Matanya berwarna cokelat caramel dan kulitnya berwarna putih pucat, bila Joonmyeon berpenampilan sederhana namun mewah maka Sehun akan berpenampilan sedikit glamour dan fashionable. Sehun juga mempunyai sifat yang agak angkuh dan terlihat tidak bersahabat, ia hanya memprioritaskan Joonmyeon di atas segalanya dan tidak membiarkan siapa pun mendekati pasangannya itu. Yah bisa di katakan, bila Joonmyeon adalah Angel maka Sehun adalah sang devil. Pemuda cantik ini hanya bersikap manusiawi di depan Joonmyeon dan teman-teman mereka, dan bersifat 'jahat' pada lainnya.

Ketika orang-orang tau Joonmyeon telah menjadi pasangan dari seorang Sehun, mereka semua sangat terkejut. Kedua pemuda cantik dan manis itu lebih cocok menjadi uke, bagaimana bisa mereka berpasangan? Siapa yang jadi dominan? Sehun? Jangan salah sangka, walau dia angkuh dan tidak bersahabat tapi seluruh sekolah juga tau kalau pemuda itu juga mempunyai sifat kekanakan yang tidak cocok menjadi seme.

Kalau Joonmyeon? Di memang bersifat dewasa, tapi ia juga polos –sangat polos, dan tubuh pendeknya itu? Semua pasti langsung menggelengkan kepala karena tak setuju saat memikirkan dia adalah seorang dominan.

Lalu? Siapa di antara mereka yang menjadi seme? Jawabannya adalah tidak ada. Karena bila di tanya, _'Siapa yang menjadi uke di antara kalian?'_ maka dengan polosnya Joonmyeon berkata _'Eh? Uke itu apa?'_ dan dengan angkuhnya Sehun menjawab _'Aku uke, wajah cantik ku ini tidak cocok menjadi seme'._

Orang-orang kembali bertanya _'Lalu siapa yang menjadi seme, Joonmyeon?'_ , Joonmyeon menjawab _'Eh? Aku seme? Seme itu apa'_ , maka Sehun dengan lagak Hitler yang tengah menindas rakyat pun menyahut _'Dia seme? Tidak-tidak, kami berdua uke'_.

Pusing? Jelas. Banyak sekali seme di sekolah ini yang menginginkan mereka berdua menjadi uke mereka, tapi status mereka yang berpasangan menjadi dinding terbesar yang menjadi halangan untuk mewujudkan hal itu.

Para fans Joonmyeon yang tediri dari seme-seme tampan dan kaya di sekolah sering mencari cara agar bisa memodusi sang angel dengan kedok belajar bersama, ataupun kerja kelompok agar mereka bisa berdekatan dan PDKT. Namun, artinya mereka tengah cari mati karena Sehun akan dengan cepat menggagalkan rencana itu dan menggantinya dengan hukuman yang pedih.

Sedangkan fans Sehun, merek hanya bisa mengagumi dari jauh. Sepertinya mereka lebih tau diri untuk tidak mengharapkan agar bisa bersama dengan pujaan mereka, karena Sehun terlihat bahagia bersama Joonmyeon jadi mereka tidak mau merusak hubungan pasangan itu. Bukankah pengorbanan juga wujud dari cinta? Hahhh, sungguh jauh pemikiran anak muda zaman sekarang.

Sang devil, bukanlah hanya julukan semata karena Sehun benar-benar akan menjadi devil saat ada orang yang berniat memisahkannya dari Joonmyeon. Yakinlah, dia benar-benar ganas bila perihal pasangannya. Dan Joonmyeon? Oh ayolah, dia adalah anak polos yang selalu mendengarkan Sehun. Jadi intinya, sampai sekarang belum ada orang yang bisa menggoyahkan hubungan mereka.

"Sehunnie, Aku akan pergi ke toko buku nanti sore dengan daddy."

Joonmyeon memulai pembicaraan, sekarang Sehun dan Joonmyeon tengah menyebrangi halaman untuk memasuki kelas mereka yang berada di lantai dua, dan tentu saja banyak orang yang mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka dan memasang telinga baik-baik untuk mendengar perbincangan kedua pemuda ini.

"Aku juga akan pergi ke butik nanti bersama mommy, kita bisa bertemu di restoran langganan kita nanti sore dan langsung makan malam bersama."Sehun mengelus lembut rambut hitam Joonmyeon dengan tatapan penuh sayang.

"Daddy mengatakan rindu dengan Hunnie, _weekend_ nanti Hunnie menginap ya. Aku juga rindu untuk tidur bersama Hunnie." Joonmyeon mengatakannya dengan wajah polos, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan wajah-wajah _shock_ orang-orang yang mencuri dengar ucapan mereka.

Ti-tidur bersama? Oh my god, tidak adakah keadilan untuk mereka? Mereka bahkan susah payah berdekatan dengan Joonmyeon, sedangkan Sehun? Dia bahkan sudah tidur bersama dengan Joonmyeon.

"Aku juga rindu memeluk Joonie saat tidur, wajahmu sangat manis saat bangun pagi." Sehun terkekeh kecil.

Me-memeluk? Ya tuhan, Joonmyeon sungguh beruntung. Ini isi pikiran fans Sehun yang bahkan tidak berani memimpikan hal itu. sedangkan fans Joonmyeon? Mereka tengan menggigit jari masing-masing, ingin juga merasakan memeluk tubuh mungil pujaan mereka dan melihat wajah bangun tidurnya yang kata Sehun sangat manis. Ughhhh, mereka akan mimisan saat memikirkannya.

"Sehunnie, aku akan ke panti jum'at ini. Jangan telat lagi ya, aku bosan menunggu Hunnie di rumah." Joonmyeon merajuk, tangannya melingkar erat di lengan Sehun yang memang lebih tinggi 12 centi darinya.

"Maaf ne, aku ketiduran minggu lalu." Sehun tersenyum lembut,senyum yang jarang di keluarkannya untuk orang-orang.

"Jangan di ulangi lagi, ini juga salah Hunnie yang tidak memperbolehkanku menyetir sendiri. Huffttt…" Joonmyeon menggembungkan pipinya, mengundang pekikan gemas para fujo disana.

"Aku hanya ingin Joonie di antar olehku." Sehun mencubit pelan pipi Jonmyeon.

"Ne ne, kapan aku bisa membantah coba?" Joonmyeon memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tidak akan pernah. Kekeke.." Sehun tertawa setan.

Mereka terus saja berjalan sambil berbincang mesra, sesekali Joonmyeon akan membalas sapaan teman-teman mereka sedangkan Sehun hanya berjalan angkuh sambil sesekali menyeringai saat melihat objek-objek yang akan di 'habisinya' pulang sekolah nanti.

Sesampai di kelas, mereka mendudukkan diri di kursi yang terletak di nomer dua paling depan dan bertepatan di samping jendela. Bisa dilihat di kursi depan mereka sudah terisi dengan dua orang pemuda mungil yang kontras matanya, karena yang satu bermata bulat dan satunya lagi bermata sipit yang dipoles _eyeliner_ tebal.

"Joonie, Hunnie, ada gossip terbaru." Si sipit- Byun Baekhyun membalikkan badannya menuju meja Sehun dan Joonmyeon.

"Apa? Tembok China pindah ke Semarang?" Sehun menjawab cuek, sedangkan Joonmyeon sudah membuka buku matematika yang penuh dengan rumus-rumus yang bisa membuat Baekhyun mual.

"Bukan-bukan." Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sehun, berbisik. "Aku mendengar, anak yang bernama Lee Jonghyun ingin menyatakan cintanya pada Joonie nanti."

"Aku tak pernah mendengar namanya Baek, kau tau dari mana?" Sehun balas berbisik, tidak ingin topic ini di dengar oleh dua orang polos read: Joonmyeon dan simata bulat- Kyungsoo.

"Jonghyun adalah sunbae kita, dia baru pindah kesekolah ini dua hari yang lalu dan langsung jatuh cinta pada Joonie. Aku tau ini dari Chanyeolie karena Jonghyun itu masuk club basket." Baekhyun menjelaskan dengan berapi-api.

"Chanyeol tidak memberitahunya kalau Joonie adalah pasanganku?" Kening Sehun berkerut heran.

"Sudah bodoh, tapi dia tetap nekat. Katanya, sebelum ada surat nikah, Joonmyeon masih bisa berpeluang menjadi miliknya." Baekhyun cocok menjadi kompor, karena sekarang Sehun sudah terlihat berasap kepanasan.

"Berengsek, akan ku buat dia menyesal." Sehun menggeram.

"Bagaimana caranya? Kau saja tidak mengenalnya, dia masih baru disini jadi kita belum tau kelemahannya." Baekhyun berujar lesu.

"Tenang saja, kalau dia memaksa kita akan menghajarnya saja."

"Kau itu uke, mana bisa menghajarnya. Dasar bodoh."

"Kan ada kau Baek, kau kan bisa hapkido." Sehun berujar santai.

"Aku sudah di larang Chanyeol untuk berkelahi, maaf tidak bisa membantu." Baekhyun menunduk kecewa, padahal ia senang berkelahi tapi pacarnya yang bertelinga lebar itu selalu melarang.

"Kita minta tolong Tao saja." Sehun berbisik sambil melirik Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa membawa nama pacarku, hemmm?" Kyungsoo melirik kedua pemuda yang masih berbisik itu.

"Kau dengar?" Baekhyun dan Sehun bertanya serempak.

"Kalian tidak sadar kalau suara bisik-bisik kalian itu bertambah besar? Tentu saja aku dengar." Kyungsoo melipat tangannya didada, pose menghakimi.

"Dari mana kau mulai dengar Soo?" Sehun berkeringat dingin, kalau Kyungsoo dengar kemungkinan besar Joonmyeon juga dengar walaupun ia masih berkutat dengan buku rumus setebal 3 inch.

"Dari _'tenang saja, kalau dia memaksa kita akan menghajarnya saja'_. Memangnya kalian ini preman? Kenapa mau menghajar orang?" Kyungsoo mengomel bak ibu-ibu arisan yang namanya tak pernah keluar.

"Soo kecilkan suaramu." Sehun menarik kepala Kyungsoo mendekat, jadi sekarang mereka berbisik-bisik tiga orang. "Aku mau meminjam Tao untuk menghajar orang."

"Memangnya Tao itu _bodyguard_ yang kerjanya menghajar orang yang punya hutang ke rentenir apa?" Kyungsoo mengomel, tapi dalam mode berbisik.

"Tapi ini penting Soo, Joonie sedang dalam bahaya." Baekhyun melebih-lebihkan. Kalau tidak begitu si polos ini akan tetap mengoceh dan tidak berhenti sebelum di sumpal bibirnya Tao. Ehhh?

"HAH?" Kyungsoo berteriak kaget, yang otomatis membuat orang-orang yang berada di dalam kelas pun tersentak kaget.

"Kalian serius?" Sadar akan perbuatannya, Kyungsoo kembali berbisik tanpa mengindahkan orang-orang yang melihat mereka dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

"Serius." Sehun dan Baekhyun mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah, pulang sekolah nanti aku akan melarang Tao ke club Wushu."

Yoshhh, Sehun dan Baekhyun diam-diam menyeringai, merasa aman karena sang atlet Wushu Huang Zitao berada di pihak mereka. Khukhukhu…

* * *

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

* * *

Siang ini, kelas 2-1 nampak ramai. Bukan karena ada bagi-bagi sembako, tapi karena ada Park Chanyeol si kapten basket dan juga Huang Zitao si atlet wushu kebanggan sekolah. Walau penghuni kelas tau kalau kedua orang itu adalah pacar Baekhyun dan juga Kyungsoo, tetap saja ini adalah hal yang jarang terjadi karena biasanya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun lah yang akan mendatangi pacar-pacar mereka itu di club masing-masing.

"Kau menyuruhku apa Hun?" Tao mengorek telinganya, mungkin saja dia salah dengar.

"Ishhh, ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya kau bertanya panda." Sehun menggembungkan pipinya.

"Tao-ie, Sehun menyuruhmu menghajar orang." Kyungsoo menjawab.

Tao heran, kenapa pacarnya ini bisa mengatakan kata-kata mengerikan dengan wajah yang polos.

"Aku mengerti poin itu Soo, aku hanya tak mengerti di bagian KENAPA AKU HARUS MENGHAJARNYA?" Tao berteriak, kesal.

Sehun mendelik imut, matanya melirik ke samping melihat Joonmyeon yang hanya menatapnya polos. Kekekeke, tenang saja. Sehun sudah memasangkan eraphone ke telinga Joonmyeon, di iringi music yang bervolume full. Jadi tidak masalah kalau Tao mau berteriak.

"Kau tak mau?" Sehun melakukan aegyeo, tapi Tao sudah kebal makanya dia menggeleng.

"Tolonglah…" Nah, yang ini Tao mana bisa menolak. Karena yang memelas adalah pacarnya.

"Baik-baik. Aku akan melakukannya, tapi kau harus menginap di apartemenku malam ini." Tao menyeringai, kontras dengan Kyungsoo yang memerah.

"Jangan melakukan adegan dewasa berlebihan." Baekhyun menyeletuk sok bijak.

"Jangan berkata seolah kau malaikat, sedangkan bibirmu itu bengkak sehabis ciuman tadi bodoh." Sehun menoyor kepala Baekhyun yang masih duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Yeollie, kepala Baekie sakit…" Baekhyun merajuk manja dan menyerukkan wajahnya di leher Chanyeol.

"Hun, jangan kasar dengan kekasihku dong." Chanyeol mengelus sayang kepala Baekhyun.

"Diam kau yoda, dasar pasangan mesum." Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kau. Hanya . Iri. "

"TI..DAK." Sehun menyangkal.

"Sehunnie, ayo pulang. Kau lupa? Aku ada janji bersama daddy nanti." Joonmyeon melepas earphonenya dan menarik tangan Sehun untuk bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aaaa, aku lupa. Ayo-ayo." Sehun mengambil tasnya dan mengambil tas Joonmyeon, Baekhyun serta Kyungsoo juga mengikuti jejak mereka dan mengambil tas masing-masing.

Mereka beriringan berjalan di koridor lantai satu, sang diva dan sang kapten basket berjalan paling depan dengan bergandengan tangan dan sesekali berciuman. Sedangkan di belakangnya, pasangan uke-uke pun berjalan dengan tak kalah mesra, mereka berjalan dengan posisi tangan Sehun merangkul pinggang Joonmyeon. Dan di paling belakang, pasangan atlet wushu dan juara olimpiade sains bergandengan tangan sambil sesekali menyapa guru yang lewat.

Memang hanya pasangan TaoSoo yang masih menghargai guru di sana, tidak seperti HunHo yang hanya Joonmyeon menyapa sedangkan Sehun hanya cuek bebek, dan yang lebih parah adalah pasangan ChanBaek yang bahkan tidak memperdulikan ada guru dan malah asyik ber-Kissing ria. Tidak patut di tiru di sekolah, tapi tirulah di rumah. Abaikan…..

Mereka sudah sampai di halaman depan sekolah, mata Sehun terlihat menjelajah tapi ia sama sekali tidak menemukan orang yang bernama Jonghyun. Apa dia lupa kalau dia sama sekali tidak tau orangnya?

"Mana orangnya?" Tao berucap malas, tadi kata Sehun ada orang yang berbahaya di halaman depan. Mana? Gak ada tuh.

"Tunggulah sebentar, kau sungguh tidak sabar sekali panda." Sehun mengomel.

Tidak ada yang aneh, mereka sudah hampir sampai di gerbang sekarang. Tapi ada yang mensolok di gerbang, mereka melihat ada seorang manusia bunga. Ah maksudnya, manusia yang membawa buket bunga mawar besar sehingga menutupi wahajnya. Setelah mereka sampai di sana, si manusia bunga itu menurunkan bunganya dan Chanyeol langsung berbisik di telinga Sehun.

"Itu Jonghyun."

Sehun meneliti orang yang bernama Jonghyun itu, yah harus di akuinya memang sedikit tampan. Tapi bukan berarti Sehun mau menyerahkan Joonmyeon padanya.

"Emmm, Choi Joonmyeon." Jonghyun itu memulai gugup, Sehun berdecih. Mana pantas seorang seme gugup.

"Ya sunbae?" Joonmyeon melihat pin bunga merah di dasi Jonghyun, yang pertanda bahwa pemuda itu adalah sunbaenya.

"Begini, a-aku.. jadilah pacarku." Karena gugup, ia memilih langsung ke poinnya saja.

Jonghyun memejamkan matanya, menunggu reaksi Joonmyeon. Semua orang yang berada di sana menatap penuh minat, selama ini tidak ada satu orang pun yang berani menyatakan cinta secara terang-terangan pada Joonmyeon ataupun Sehun, karena mereka lebih memilih mencari aman dengan menulis surat dan menyelipkannya di loker.

"Hei sunbae, Joonie adalah pasanganku." Sehun berucap posesif, ia semakin mengeratkan lengannya di pinggang Joonmyeon.

"Ehhh? Aku tidak bertanya padamu." Jonghyun mendengus. Hilang sudah rasa gugupnya saat melihat Sehun, dasar hobae kurang ajar, tidak punya sopan santun. Jonghyun memaki dalam hati.

"Tapi dia pasanganku, sekalipun kau menangis darah aku tak akan melepasnya untukmu." Sehun berucap tegas.

Jonghyun menggeram melihat ke songongan Sehun, ia maju selangkah begitupula Chanyeol dan Tao. Mereka maju selangkah di depan Sehun dan Joonmyeon, mereka tau ini sudah tugas mereka. Sehun itu sangat handal dalam bidang kejahatan dan mulutnya yang pedas tapi dia tetap saja uke lemah yang tidak bisa berkelahi, ujung-ujungnya ya Chanyeol dan Tao lah yang jadi tamengnya.

"Joonmyeon, jadilah pacarku." Jonghyun menatap Joonmyeon dengan pandangan memohon, sedangkan Joonmyeon sendiri masih diam membisu.

"Sunbae, maaf. Tapi seperti yang di katakan Sehunnie, aku adalah pasangannya." Joonmyeon membungkuk.

"Kenapa kau mau padanya? Dia bahkan tidak bisa melindungi dirinya dan berdiri di belakan punggung orang lain apalagi untuk melindungimu." Jonghyun masih berusaha keras, _love at first sigh_ memang susah apalagi jatuh cintanya sama orang yang sudah di klaim.

"Kau tak dengar? Dia tidak menerimamu." Sehun mengibaskan tangannya, mengusir Jonghyun.

Tapi Jonghyun tidak bergerak se-centi pun, dia sudah terlanjur di permalukan di sini dan dia tidak akan diam saja.

"Joonmyeon, kau tidak akan aman bila di samping uke lemah ini." Jonghyun mempropokasi.

"Pergi kau." Sehun menggeram marah.

" Uke lemah, jangan menganggap Joonmyeon itu milikmu sendiri."

"Kau.."

"Apa?" Jonghyun menyeringai.

"Aku akan menghajarmu sialan." Sehun maju melewati Chanyeol dan Tao, ia berdiri berhadapan dengan Jonghyun.

" _Try me_." Jonghyun terkekeh.

"Aku yang akan menghajar wajah cantikmu itu." Jonghyun melayangkan pukulan ke wajah Sehun yang tetap menatap wajah Jonghyun dengan datar, seolah menantang dan tidak merasakan takut.

Sebelum tinju Jonghyun sampai di wajah cantik Sehun, Tao sudah terlebih dulu berdiri di depannya dan menangkap kepalan tangan Jonghyun. Semua memekik saat melihat adegan itu, fans Sehun bahkan sudah ada yang menangis takut idola mereka terkena tinju itu tadi.

"Jangan berani menyentuh wajahnya dengan tangan kotormu." Tao memperingatkan.

Walau Sehun itu selalu semena-mena terhadapnya dan yang lain, tapi tetap saja Sehun itu adalah temannya bahkan sedari sekolah dasar. Dia tidak akan membiarkan satu orangpun menyakiti teman-temannya.

"Pergi dari sini sekarang, atau aku akan membawa masalah ini pada dewan sekolah." Kyungsoo mengangkat ponselnya yang terdapat photo Jonghyun hendak memukul Sehun.

"Cihh, aku belum kalah bocah." Jonghyun meludah dan pergi dari sana dengan di iringi rasa malu yang sangat.

"Aku membencinya." Sehun mendengus dan berbalik menuju Joonmyeon, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Aku juga membencimu." Tao menyahut.

"Yakkk" Sehun memekik imut.

"Sudahlah, lagipula ini sudah berakhir." Baekhyun berucap jengah, padahal tangannya sudah gatal ingin mengeluarkan beberapa jurus tadi tapi dia tidak punya kesempatan.

"Aku hanya jengkel, Joonmyeon itu tidak akan ku serahkan pada siapapun." Sehun berdebat dengan pasangan ChanBaek dan TaoSoo.

"Tapi dia akan menjadi uke ku sebentar lagi."

Suara berat itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka dan menemukan seorang pemuda tinggi berambut pirang tengah merangkul Joonmyeon, seragam yang berbeda dengan mereka menandakan kalau pemuda ini dari sekolah lain.

"Siapa kau?" Sehun menggeram, beraninya pemuda yang di anggapnya naga itu menaruh tangannya di bahu Joonmyeon.

"Aku calon kekasih Joonmyeon. Kris Wu, kelas 2-1, Samezuoka High School. Salam kenal." Pemuda naga itu menyeringai pada Sehun, sedangkan ChanBaek, TaoSoo, dan orang-orang disana hanya menganga kaget. Sebegitu terkenalnya kah Joonmyeon, hingga siswa sekolah lainpun menyukainya?

"Tidak bisa, dia pasanganku." Sehun medelik.

"Tidak-tidak. Kau akan menjadi pasanganku." Sehun memekik kaget, saat seorang pemuda merangkul bahunya sok akrab.

Lagi-lagi semua orang disana menganga, pemuda itu cari masalah. Tapi melihat tampilan pemuda ini yang memakai seragam yang sama dengan yang di pakai pemuda bernama Kris Wu itu, membuat mereka bertambah yakin kalau Pasangan uke-uke Sehun dan Joonmyeon benar-benar terkenal, tidak hanya di sekolah ini tapi juga di sekolah-sekolah lainnya.

"Siapa kau bodoh? Lepaskan tangan kotormu ini." Sehun mengerenyit jijik, sedangkan pemuda itu hanya menyeringai dan mengeratkan tangannya yang berada di bahu Sehun.

"Kim Kai, kelas 2-1, Samezuoka High School. Salam kenal ne Sehunnie…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC or END..?**

* * *

Lagi bahagia banget ngeliat Kuroko no Basuke tamat di season 3, dan bagi-bagi kebahagian dengan buat fanfic.

Ada yang berminat..?

Kalau banyak yang merespon Suna akan melanjutkannya,,,

Jangan lupa review ne...

Jaa na Minna...


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Joonmyeon, Kim Jongin, Wu Yifan.**

 **Pair: KaiHun dan KrisHo. slight! ChanBaek dan TaoSoo**

 **Genre: Romance, FriendShip dan School life.**

 **Warning: Boys Love, Crak Pair, Typo dan kata tidak baku.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2...**_

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun melempar tas mahalnya di sofa ruang tengah rumahnya, ia menghembuskan nafasnya panjang dan ikut menghempaskan dirinya untuk bersandar di sofa tunggal dan menyilangkan kakinya angkuh like a boss. Mulutnya belum berhenti menggerutu dan memaki, sumpah serapah di tujukannya pada dua pemuda yang telah merusak harinya. Dia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa seorang naga dan keturunan negro berkeliaran di sekolahnya?

Jari lentiknya terangkat untuk memijit pelipisnya, lagi-lagi nafas panjang di keluarkannya. Dia merasa banyak tenaganya yang terbuang saat mengusir dua lelaki bebal itu yang bahkan kebal dari kata-kata pedasnya, ia bahkan harus berteriak memanggil satpam sekolah untuk mengusir mereka.

Yang lebih parah dan membuat stok sabar Sehun berkurang 3/4 –nya adalah, Kris dan Kai mengatakan akan datang lagi besok. Sumpah demi dewa bubble tea, saat itu Sehun merasa telah menemukan penghambat kebahagiannya.

Sibuk merutuk dan mengumpat, Sehun tak menyadari ada seorang lelaki yang datang dan duduk di sofa tempat tas nya tadi ia lemparkan. Lelaki itu –Cho Kyuhyun menatap Sehun aneh, keningnya berkerut heran saat melihat putra cantiknya itu mengumpat dengan aura hitam di sekelilingnya.

"Hun.."

Niatnya sih menegur agar di tanggapi, namun sayang-seribu sayang Sehun sama sekali tak bergeming dan masih sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Lelaki itu menggeram, kalau orang biasa mungkin bisa sabar toh ini baru satu kali gagal. Tapi dia berbeda, karena dia menganggap dirinya bukan orang biasa melainkan luarrr biasa. Karena stok sabarnya sudah habis, ia pun lantas mengambil tas Sehun yang berada di sampingnya lalu melemparkan tas itu ke wajah anaknya.

"Adowww.."

Sehun mengusap hidungnya yang terasa sakit, matanya menatap bengis dan siap menumpahkan sumpah serapah pada orang yang telah melemparnya. Tapi, Sehun langsung kicep saat mengetahui yang melemparnya adalah ibunya sendiri. Percayalah, bila dia sang iblis maka ibunya adalah ratu iblis.

"Ada apa mom?" Sehun berucap malas, hilang sudah amarahnya tadi.

"Kau tak dengar mommy panggil sedari tadi?" Kyuhyun mendengus.

"Aku sedang sibuk berpikir mom, mana bisa dengar ucapan mu." Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya dan mendongakkanya menatap langit-langit ruangan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Cantik mu bisa hilang bila banyak berpikir." Kyuhyun mengambil majalah fashion di meja, membolak-balik majalah itu tak berminat.

"Cantikku alami mom, tak kan tergerus oleh apapun." Sehun berucap malas.

"Cantikmu itu warisan dariku"

"Ya ya, terserah." Sehun menguap, berbicara dengan ibunya memang menguras tenaga.

"Jangan tidur, kau sudah berjanji untuk ikut ke butik sore ini." Kyuhyun bangkit dan mendekat ke tempat Sehun, ia mendudukkan dirinya di lengan sofa dan mengelus lembut rambut anaknya itu.

"Tak bisakah aku berpura-pura sakit?" Sehun merajuk manja dan memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja tidak, bukankah kau berjanji kita akan makan malam bersama dengan Joonie?"

"Aaaa.. Aku lupa." Sehun menepuk pelan keningnya.

"Oh sayang, jangan suka menepuk keningmu seperti itu." Kyuhyun melihat kening Sehun agak merah. Kulit Sehun itu sama sepertinya yaitu putih pucat, jadi wajar saja tepukan ringan pun akan meninggalkan sedikit bekas.

"Hemmm.." Sehun hanya menggumam, dia kembali membenamkan kepalanya di perut hangat Kyuhyun.

"Ayo bersiap, ini sudah jam 2." Kyuhyun menarik wajah Sehun dengan sedikit paksaan, kalau tidak begitu bisa-bisa anaknya itu jatuh tertidur.

"Mom, kita akan bertemu mereka jam 5." Sehun menggerutu, namun tetap bangkit mengambil tasnya dan berjalan ke kamar.

"Kau itu mandi lebih dari satu jam, jadi lebih baik bersiap dari sekarang." Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat cara jalan Sehun yang seberti Zombie, ia menghela nafas dan lantas masuk ke kamarnya sendiri untuk bersiap juga.

* * *

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

* * *

Joonmyeon berkeliling dengan semangat, sesekali bibir merah mudanya akan menyenandungkan sebait lagu dan kemudian diganti dengan bait lagu lainnya. Ia terlampau senang saat melihat aneka buku yang tersaji di depan matanya, ia mengedarkan pandangannya menuju bagian novel dan mencari judul yang ingin di belinya. Matanya berbinar saat melihat novel itu masih tersedia, tangannya dengan lincah mengambil kumpulan kertas bersampul warna biru tua dengan gradasi emas yang indah itu.

"Woahhh.."

Bibirnya menggumam kecil dan jari lentiknya mulai membuka lembar demi lembar, hanya meyakinkan kalau novel yang hendak di belinya ini dalam kondisi bagus.

"Sayang, sudah?"

Seorang lelaki dewasa dengan penampilan yang Wow, dan juga wajah yang tak kalah Wow berjalan mendekat dan langsung memeluk bahu Joonmyeon. Lelaki itu -Choi Siwon, terkekeh pelan saat merasakan anggukan semangat anak manisnya ini.

"Sudah dad, ayo pergi." Joonmyeon menarik tangan Siwon menuju kasir, tak sabar ingin keluar dari toko ini untuk bertemu dangan Sehun di restoran langganan mereka.

Mereka berdua melangkahkan kaki keluar saat selesai melakukan pembayaran, mereka terus berjalan menuju mobil tanpa menghiraukan tatapan memuja orang-orang sekitar. Siwon mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, bibirnya tersenyum lembut saatmelihat sebuah toko bunga. Matanya melirik Joonmyeon di jok sampingnya.

"Eummm, sayang?"

Suara lembut sang ayah mengalihkan perhatian Joonmyeon dari jendela, ia memutar tubuhnya dan tersenyum.

"Ya dad?"

"Emmm.." Siwon menggaruk tengkuknya. "Bila dad membelikan Kyu bunga, apakah tak apa?" Suara Siwon terdengar ragu.

"Eh..?" Mata Joonmyeon mengerjap. "Tentu saja, itu lebih baik dad." Ia mengangguk dengan senyum manis.

"Baiklah, kita berputar sebentar. Karena toko bunga tadi sudah terlewat." Siwon bersiap memutar setir kemudi sebelum suara Joonmyeon menginterupsinya.

"Ah dad, di dekat restoran nanti juga ada toko bunga. Dad lupa? Itu toko bunga Baekhyun."

"Ya tuhan, dad lupa." Siwon terkekeh pelan. "Baiklah kita ke sana saja."

Karena jarak mereka ke restoran sudah dekat, dari kejauhan Joonmyeon bisa melihat sebuah bangunan sederhana dengan beragam bunga terpajang di depannya. BaekBy Florist, ini toko bunga milik Baekhyun maksudnya benar-benar miliknya tanpa campur tangan keluarga besarnya. Di antara mereka berenam di sekolah, memang hanya Baekhyun yang sudah bisa mandiri karena sejak masuk High School, Baekhyun telah membangun toko bunga ini. Kecintaannya pada bunga, berhasil membuat toko ini bertambah besar dari waktu ke waktu.

Joonmyeon turun dari mobil di ikuti Siwon, pasangan ayah dan anak itu memasuki toko itu dengan diiringi bunyi lonceng kecil yang berada di atas pintu. Wangi beragam bunga langsung merasuk ke hidung mereka, mata Joonmyeon melihat sekeliling untuk mencari Baekhyun.

"Joonie?"

Joonmyeon berbalik saat mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh suara yang familiar di telinganya.

"Baekkie.." Joonmyeon menarik tangan Siwon ke tempat Baekhyun yang sedang merangkai bunga seorang wanita paruh baya.

"Hai." Baekhyun tersenyum cantik, ia menghentikan gerakan jemari lentiknya untuk menyusun bunga saat melihat seseorang di belakang Joonmyeon."Oh hai paman." Baekhyun melambai semangat.

"Hai Baekkie." Siwon mengambil tangan kanan Baekhyun dan mengecupnya sejenak, Baekhyun dan Joonmyeon terkekeh melihat sifat gentle Siwon tak pernah berubah. "Kau bertambah cantik dari terakhir paman lihat."

"Paman, kau baru melihatku semalam." Baekhyun memukul lengan Siwon, berteman dengan Joonmyeon membuatnya dan teman-teman mereka akrab dengan duda tampan itu.

"Mungkin dad sudah pikun Baek." Joonmyeon mencibir sambil melihat-lihat bunga yang berada di atas meja Baekhyun.

"Kau jahat sekali angel.." Siwon memegang dadanya dengan pose tersakiti, membuat Baekhyun dan Joonmyeon terkekeh bersamaan.

"Ehemmm.."

Wanita paruh baya yang ada disana berdehem cukup keras, mungkin ia merasa marah saat Baekhyun malah mengobrol dengan mereka dan melupakan bunga yang harus di rangkainya.

"Ah, maaf nyonya. Saya akan merangkainya lebih cepat."

Baekhyun membungkuk minta maaf, tapi keningnya berkerut saat melihat wanita dengan tampilan menor itu malah mengibas kan tangannya. Apa dia batal membeli bunga? Baekhyun membatin.

"Tidak-tidak, santai saja. Aku tak sedang terburu-buru." Wanita itu mengibaskan tangannya dan menatap Siwon dengan pandangan errrr… kagum?

Joonmyeon dan Baekhyun terkekeh, terpesona eh? Memang belum ada yang bisa menampik pheromone yang di keluarkan seorang Choi Siwon. Sedangkan Siwon sendiri hanya menggaruk tengkuknya, ia mendelik pada anaknya dan Baekhyun mengisyaratkan agar mereka berhenti.

"Baekkie, bisakah rangkaikan bunga untuk paman?" Siwon bertanya cepat, merasa agak risih saat wanita itu terus saja menatapnya.

"Ehhh? Tak apakah nyonya?" Baekhyun meminta izin pada wanita itu, bagaimana pun juga wanita itulah yang terlebih dahulu datang tadi.

"Oh.. tentu saja tidak apa-apa." Menjawab, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Siwon.

"Bunga apa paman?" Baekhyun berjalan memutari meja, ia berdiri di depan kumpulan bunga-bunga berbeda warna dan jenis yang ada disana.

"Emmm, White lily?" Siwon menjawab ragu.

"Ahhh, untuk Kyu imo?" Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Kau tau Baek?" Kening Joonmyeon berkerut heran.

"Tentu." Baekhyun mengangguk dan mulai mengambil beberapa tangkai lily putih. "Sehun selalu memesan itu bila Kyu imo sedang marah padanya."

"Wahhh Hunnie licik." Joonmyeon menggeleng prihatin.

"Kau yang paling tahu hal itu." Baekhyun terkekeh.

Sepuluh menit menunggu, Baekhyun menyerahkan rangkaian bunga yang sangat indah pada Siwon. Setelah membayar -yang tentu saja sempat di tolak oleh Baekhyun, ayah-anak itu segera melaju ke restoran. Sampai di sana, mereka bisa melihat Kyuhyun dan Sehun sudah duduk dengan tenang sambil melakukan kegiatan masing-masing. Kyuhyun dengan PSP-nya dan Sehun dengan gadget mahalnya.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu."

Siwon mencium kening Sehun sekilas, ia segera duduk di depan Kyuhyun dan Joonmyeon duduk di depan Sehun setelah mencium pipi Kyuhyun.

"Kau terlambat kuda." Telunjuk Kyuhyun mengarah langsung ke wajah Siwon.

"Maaf."Siwon menyerahkan bunga yang di bawanya tadi pada Kyuhyun.

"Hemm? White lily? Aku maafkan kali ini." Kyuhyun mengambil bunga itu dan menghirup wanginya sekilas.

"Mana untuk ku?" Sehun mengadahkan tangannya pada Siwon.

"Ehhh? Dad lupa." Siwon meringis saat melihat tatapan Sehun.

"Kau tak sayang padaku dad."

Sehun mengeluarkan bulir air matanya yang sudah pasti bohong, tapi manusia polos seperti Siwon dan Joonmyeon pasti percaya. Kyuhyun mendengus melihat ke-evilan anaknya itu.

"Ehh? Tentu dad sayang padamu."

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan minta tolong, tapi Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. Pandangan Siwon beralih pada Joonmyeon, anaknya itu menghela nafas singkat dan menggenggam tangan Sehun dengan lembut.

"Hunnie, dad pasti tak bermaksud seperti itu. Jangan menangis lagi ne…"

"Ta-tapi, hiks hiks hiks…" Sehun malah semakin terisak, Kyuhyun memutar matanya melihat Sehun.

"Hunnie mau apa? Dad akan menuruti semuanya." Siwon berucap cepat, tak pernah tega melihat seseorang menangis.

"Emm.. Ta-tadi Hunnie lihat ada pameran mobil di dekat butik mommy. Hunnie mau satu, ya dad.." Sehun melancarkan serangan kedua, puppy eyes.

"Tentu saja." Siwon mengangguk mantap.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas melihat kebodohan lelaki di depannya itu, bagaimana mungkin dia tidak sadar kalau itu hanya akal-akalan Sehun? Sedangkan Joonmyeon sekarang tengah cemberut, bukannya iri karena Sehun di belikan mobil tapi karena iri kapan ia bisa menaiki mobil sendiri.

"Sayang, mom membawakan pakaian terbaru di butik." Kyuhyun memberikan beberapa kotak pada Joonmyeon.

"Kali ini jangan menolak." Kyuhyun memperingatkan sebelum Joonmyeon sempat menolak.

"Tapi mom.." Joonmyeon memelas, tapi Kyuhyun hanya mengibaskan tangannya dan mendorong kotak-kotak itu ke hadapan Joonmyeon.

"Untukku mana Kyu?" Siwon mengadahkan tangannya.

"Beli sendiri. Kau itu bukan anak kecil lagi, dasar kuda bodoh." Yeah, Kyuhyun dengan mulut pedasnya.

Sehun mulai memanggil pelayan untuk menulis pesanan mereka, acting nya tadi cukup menguras tenaga dan dia butuh makan sekarang, kekeke. Makan malam itu berlangsung setelah mereka pesanan mereka datang dan terhidang di meja, mereka makan dengan sesekali bercanda ataupun bertengkar kecil.

* * *

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

* * *

Dua orang pemuda tinggi sedang mengendap endap di balik pohon, mata mereka mengawasi gerbang masuk Seirin High School dengan teliti. Yang lebih tinggi mengunyah permen karetnya sambil sesekali membuat balon dan memecahkannya lagi, sedangkan yang berkulit tan memegang teropong dan mengawasi murid-murid yang berjalan masuk ke sekolah.

Ia mengarahkan teropongnya menuju lapangan parkir yang berada di sebelah sekolah. Seirin memang membuat peraturan agar para siswa tidak membawa mobil ke dalam area sekolah, tetapi mereka menyediakan lahan parkir khusus di sebelah sekolah.

"Mereka datang.." Suara si kulit tan –Kai, menyentak lamunan si tinggi –Kris.

Ia dengan cepat mengangkat teropongnya dan langsung mengarahkannya pada lahan parkir, ia bisa melihat Sehun yang membukakan pintu mobil untuk Joonmyeon lalu mereka berjalan beriringan menuju gerbang.

"Bagaimana bisa si cantik itu mendapatkan angel ku?"

Yifan menggumam sambil mengawasi gerak-gerik dua pemuda itu. Ia bisa melihat Sehun dan Joonmyeon berhenti di gerbang dan bergabung bersama teman-teman mereka read: pasangan ChanBaek dan TaoSoo yang memang menunggu mereka disana.

Kris memicingkan matanya saat melihat mereka semua telah melangkahkan kaki menuju ke dalam sekolah, ia menurunkan teropongnya saat sudah tidak bisa melihat Sehun dan Joonmyeon.

"Aku juga heran, mereka berdua lebih cocok menjadi uke kita." Jongin ikut menurunkan teropongnya dan bersandar di pohon itu.

"Ternyata benar yang di katakan teman-teman, mereka berdua memang memikat."

"Yah, kali ini aku benar-benar terkena love at first sigh."

Kai dan Kris memang baru pertama kali melihat Sehun dan Joonmyeon kemarin . Di Samezuoka, pasangan uke-uke itu sangat terkenal. Ketika Kai dan Kris yang notabene dalah murid baru mendengar hal itu mereka ingin memastikannya langsung dan mendatangi Seirin, mereka ingin melihat semenakjubkan apa sih manusia yang bernama Sehun dan Joonmyeon itu?.

Tetapi ketika datang kemarin, di gerbang depan tengah menyajikan drama pernyataan cinta. Di saat itulah mereka berdua melihat pasangan yang terkenal itu, yeahhh harus mereka akui, Joonmyeon dan Sehun memang sangat menarik dan mereka langsung tertarik.

"Kai, ayo jalankan rencana A kita." Kris menggendong tasnya dan mulai beranjak menuju motor besarnya yang terparkir manis di balik sebuah pohon lainnya.

"Yoshhh, aku sangat bersemangat kali ini." Kai juga menghampiri motor besarnya yang berwarna biru gelap berbeda dengan motor Kris yang berwarna merah menyala.

"Kekekeke, si angel mungil itu akan jadi milikku sebentar lagi." Kris menyeringai tampan dan melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan setan, sedangkan Kai yang ditinggal hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi aku setuju, karena little devil itu akan menjadi pendampingku. Hahaha…" Kai tertawa bak _psycho_ yang sukses membuat anak TK menangis saat melihatnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

* * *

"KEPADA DO KYUNGSOO DAN CHOI JOONMYEON, DI HARAP SEGERA KE KANTOR."

Suara yang berasal dari speaker itu sukses mengagetkan Sehun yang tengah tidur, mereka berenam sekarang tengah berada di atap sekolah untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka. Sehun menidurkan kepalanya di pangkuan Joonmyeon, Tao yang bermain game dan Kyungsoo di sebelahnya sedang membaca buku, beda lagi dengan pasangan ChanBaek karena mereka tengah berada di pojokan dengan Baekhyun yang mengalungkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol dengan posisi berpangkuan. Ughhh, _Kissing scane…._

"Kenapa si botak itu memanggil mu Joonie?" Sehun menggeram pelan, kepalanya terasa pusing karena bangun tiba-tiba gara-gara mendengar suara speaker sialan itu.

"Entahlah, dan Hunnie.. Jangan panggil dia botak karena dia kepala sekolah kita." Joonmyeon mencubit kecil hidung mancung Sehun.

"Ta-tapi.. aku masih ingin tidur, huwee…." Sehun berujar lebay, dan Tao mengerenyit jijik melihatnya.

"Stop it puppy, aku mau muntah melihatnya."

"Terserah ku panda." Sehun mencibir dan memajukan bibir bawahnya.

"Jangan rebut kalian." Baekhyun datang dengan bibir yang bengkak dan baju yang berantakan.

"Diam kau bacon." Tao dan Sehun menyahut serempak.

"Oh ayolah, jangan kekanakan." Joonmyeon bangkit setelah meletakkan kepala Sehun dengan bantalan kotak bento mereka yang telah kosong. "Ayo Soo, aku tak mau Mr. Lee menunggu lama."

"Hmmm…" Kyungsoo bangkit, dia mengecup singkat pipi Tao dan berjalan mengikuti langkah Joonmyeon.

"Ada apa si botak itu memanggil mereka ya?" Baekhyun memasang pose berpikir yang telihat sangat imut.

"Entahlah Baek, mungkin saja si botak itu mau pensiun dan ingin meninggalkan pesan pada mereka berdua yang berstatus sebagai murid kesayangan dan Ketua serta wakil OSIS. Gyahahaha…." Sehun tertawa setan.

"Aku juga berharap seperti itu. Hahahaha…" Baekhyun ikut tertawa sedangkan Tao dan Chanyeol hanya bisa geleng kepala melihat dua uke yang tertawa bak orang gila ini, yahhh mereka sudah biasa.

Sedangkan di tempat yang berbeda, tepatnya di ruang kepala sekolah. Joonmyeon dan Kyungsoo sedang duduk di hadapan kepala sekolah Seirin High School, menunggu lelaki paruh baya itu berbicara.

"Kalian tau? Tahun ini Sirin High School mengikuti acara kemah tahunan." Suara tegas Mr. Lee terdengar, mata tuanya menatap dua murid kebanggaannya dengan pandangan sayang.

"Dan sekolah kita akan berpatner dengan salah satu sekolah. Kita dan mereka akan menjadi satu kelompok di dalam kemah itu, karena tahun ini panita memutuskan menggunakan tema tentang bekerja sama."

"Maaf Mr. Lee, apakah peserta yang kita kirimkan sama seperti tahun lalu?" Joonmyeon menyela.

"Tidak, tahun ini aku ingin mengirimkan peserta yang berbeda."

"Kalau boleh kami tahu, siapa yang akan anda kirim?" Kyungsoo ikut berkomentar.

"Aku akan mengirim murid-murid kebanggaan ku, mereka sudah banyak menyumbangkan prestasi di sekolah ini dan aku berencana membuat mereka santai sejenak dengan ikut perkemahan. Jadi aku memutuskan akan mengirim, Huang ZiTao dari club bela diri, Park Chanyeol dari club Basket, Byun Baekhyun dari club music, Do Kyungsoo dari club Sains, Choi Joonmyeon dari club matematika dan tentu saja Cho Sehun dari club dance."

"Ehhh? Apakah tidak apa-apa Mr? Bagaimana kalau murid yang lain merasa cemburu?"

Joonmyeon bertanya khawatir, bagaimana pun juga acara ini memang menjadi acara favorit di Seirin karena peserta yang di kirim akan melakukan perkemahan di gunung ataupun pantai selama seminggu, selain bisa bersantai mereka juga bisa melihat murid-murid dari sekolah lain.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa, lagipula Kyungsoo adalah ketua OSIS dan Joonmyeon adalah wakilnya jadi wajar-wajar saja kalau aku mengirim kalian berdua kesana."

"Memangnya kapan acara itu di laksanakan Mr?"

"Tiga hari lagi, kalian hanya datang kesana dan laksanakan kegiatan-kegiatannya. Tenang saja kebutuhan kalian akan di siapkan oleh sekolah." Mr. Lee tersenyum.

"Emm.. bukankah tadi Mr mengatakan kita akan berpatner dengan sekolah lain?"

"Ya, kita memang berpatner dengan sekolah lain. Dan siang nanti perwakilan sekolah itu akan datang kesini untuk memperkenalkan diri." Sekilas, namun Kyungsoo dapat melihat pandangan aneh yang di keluarkan kepala sekolah mereka itu.

"Memperkenalkan diri?" Joonmyeon bertanya heran.

"Ya, kalian belum saling mengenal kan? Jadi mereka mengusulkan untuk mengakrabkan diri sebelum acara perkemahan itu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kami akan memberitahukan hal ini pada yang lain." Kyungsoo ingin segera pergi dari sana.

"Ya, kalian bisa keluar sekarang. Dan jangan lupa, siang nanti persiapkan diri kalian untuk menjamu tamu kita itu."

Kyungsoo dan Joonmyeon keluar dari ruangan itu setelah membungkuk sebentar, mereka bergegas menuju atap untuk berkumpul kembali dengan teman-teman mereka. Sedangkan di dalam ruangan itu, sang kepala sekolah tengah mengetikkan sebuah pesan melalui ponselnya.

To: **Tuan Wu**

 _Rencana berhasil, Cho Sehun dan Choi Joonmyeon akan ikut acara perkemahan itu bersama teman-teman mereka. Tuan muda bisa menjalankan rencana selanjutnya._

* * *

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

* * *

"Ehhh? Kami juga?" Baekhyun memekik kaget.

Semuanya memutar bola mata dengan malas, yah sebenarnya Sehun, Chanyeol dan Tao juga kaget. Kalau Kyungsoo dan Joonmyeon yang di kirim menjadi peserta itu merupakan hal yang wajar, tetapi kalau mereka berempat pun diikutkan ini tampak tidak wajar. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja selama ini Seirin selalu mengirimkan anggota OSIS ataupun anggota club pecinta alam.

"Hmmm, kalian juga." Kyungsoo mengangguk singkat, bibirnya kembali meneguk soda kalengan milik Tao.

"Kata M. Lee, kita di kirim untuk bersantai sejenak karena telah banyak menyumbangkan prestasi untuk sekolah." Joonmyeon ikut memberikan penjelasan.

"Kapan acaranya Soo?" Chanyeol penasaran.

"Tiga hari lagi, kita hanya perlu membawa kebutuhan dan perlengkapan diri kita sendiri. Sekolah sudah menyiapkan segala sesuatunya disana."

"Oh, dan kita berpatner dengan sekolah lain. Mereka akan mengirimkan 6 orang peserta juga, dan siang ini beberapa di antaranya akan kesini untuk memperkenalkan diri." Joonmyeon berbicara sambil menyuapi Sehun.

"Sekolah mana yang akan menjadi patner kita?"

"Entahlah, Mr. Lee tidak mengatakannya." Kyungsoo menjawab pelan, ia masih penasaran akan semua ini apalagi saat ia melihat pandangan aneh kepala sekolah itu tadi.

"Sudahlah, kita akan melihat mereka nanti. Dan satu hal, kita bisa bersenang-senang di sana." Sehun berucap dengan mulut penuh, beberapa nasi bahkan terlempar keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Ughh, Hunnie jorok." Joonmyeon mengambil sapu tangannya dan mengelap bibir Sehun.

"Mian-mian…" Sehun hanya terkikik kecil, dasar bayi.

* * *

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, Pasangan HunHo, TaoSoo dan ChanBaek sudah berada di ruang OSIS. Mereka tengah menunggu utusan dari sekolah yang akan berpatner dengan mereka, sebenarnya Sehun sudah menguap jengah sedari tadi. Ayolah, ini sudah hampir jam setengah tiga dan jam pulang sekolah sudah lewat 1 jam dan yang di tunggu belum datang juga.

 _Dasar tidak tepat waktu._ Sehun merutuk dalam hati.

Kyungsoo duduk di belakang mejanya, sambil menunggu ia memeriksa beberapa berkas OSIS. Begitupula Joonmyeon yang duduk di belakang mejanya sendiri, ia juga tengah memeriksa beberapa laporan keuangan OSIS. Kalau ChanBaek, mereka tengah mengisi Teka teki silang yang entah mereka dapat dari mana. Jadilah hanya Tao dan Sehun yang tidak punya pekerjaan, mereka hanya duduk di sofa sambil menguap.

"Panda, aku bosan…" Sehun merajuk manja.

"Aku juga puppy." Tao mendengus.

"Dimana sih mereka? Aku sudah bosannnnn.." Sehun berteriak dramatis.

"Dasar uke." Tao menyeletuk.

"Trus kenapa kalau aku uke? Masalah?" Sehun nyolot, dia merasa tidak ada hubungan antara kebosanannya dan status uke-nya.

"Tidak, untung saja aku punya pacar seperti my baby Soo-ie yang tenang dan kalem tidak sepertimu." Tao membuang mukanya.

"Kau kira aku mau punya pacar seme ababil seperti mu?" Sehun ikut-ikutan membuang muka.

"Terserah."

Ruangan kembali hening, Tao dan Sehun tidak lagi berdebat melainkan saling memunggungi. Namun keheningan itu sama sekali tak bertahan lama saat suara pintu di ketuik terdengar di telinga mereka. Kyungsoo mengerjabkan matanya dan berdehem.

"Masuk." Suaranya terdengar tegas.

Terlihatlah dua orang pemuda bertubuh errr.. agak pendek? Masuk ke dalam dan tersenyum pada Kyungsoo yang masih duduk di mejanya. Dua pemuda itu mengalihkan perhatianya ke sekeliling ruangan dan melihat ada beberapa orang lagi yang ada di sana.

"Maaf kami terlambat." Si lelaki dengan wajah kotak membungkuk.

"Tidak masalah untukku." Kyungsoo berucap santai. Dua pemuda itu sudah tersenyum senag sebelum mendengar lanjutan ucapan Kyungsoo. "Tapi masalah untuk teman-teman ku, kalian tau? Kalian terlambat 1 jam 7 menit dan 34 detik."

Dua pemudaitu menganga melihat Kyungsoo yang menyebutkan waktu keterlambatan mereka dengan akurat. Sedangkat Sehun dan Tao sudah tertawa terbahak, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ikut tertawa geli melihat semburan amarah Kyungsoo yang terbiasa tepat waktu.

"Maaf sekali lagi, kami terlambat karena menunggu kedua teman kami."

"Baiklah-baiklah" Kyungsoo mengibaskan tangannya, lalu bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju dua pemuda itu.

"Aku ketua OSIS Seirin High School, Do Kyungsoo."

"Aku Xi Luhan, ketua OSIS Samezuoka High School."

Kyungsoo dan Luhan berjabat tangan dan Kyungsoo mempersilakan mereka duduk di sofa. Sekarang semua orang sudah duduk di sofa dan hanya Joonmyeon yang masih duduk di belakang meja nya, ia bahkan tidak mengangkat wajahnya dan masih focus pada laporan keuangan yang di periksanya.

"Ini Kim Jongdae, dia adalah wakilku." Luhan menunjuk pemuda berwajah kotak yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Salam kenal Kyungsoo-ssi." Jongdae mengangguk singkat pada Kyungsoo.

"Salam kenal juga Jongdae-ssi." Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Yang berada di meja sana adalah wakilku, Choi Joonmyeon." Kyungsoo menunjuk Joonmyeon, Jongdae dan Luhan melihat ke arah yang di tunjuk dengan pandangan berminat. Sedikit penasaran dengan pasangan uke-uke Seirin.

"Yang tinggi Park Chanyeol, ia adalah kapten basket kami." Kyungsoo menunjuk Chanyeol.

"Salam kenal Chanyeol-ssi, kami melihat pertandingan kalian minggu lalu dan aku rasa Seirin memang pantas menjadi juara bertahan selama 3 tahun berturut-turut." Luhan memuji.

"Ah terimakasih Luhan-ssi" Chanyeol membungkukkan tubuhnya singkat.

"Yang di sebelah Chanyeol adalah diva sekolah kami, Byun Baekhyun." Telunjuk Kyungsoo beralih pada Baekhyun.

"Hallo.." Baekhyun menyapa ceria.

"Umm hallo Baekhyun-ssi. Kita bertemu di lomba menyanyi bulan lalu." Jongdae tersenyum.

"Ahhh, pantas saja aku merasa pernah melihatmu Jongdae-sii." Baekhyun terkekeh pelan.

"Yang berkulit tan adalah Huang ZiTao, dia adalah atlet Wushu Seirin." Kyungsoo menunjuk Tao yang duduk di samping Sehun.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Tao-ssi, suatu kebanggan bisa bertemu dengan atlet Wushu nasional." Luhan menjabat tangan Tao.

"Ah, anda terlalu melebihkan Luhan-ssi." Tao menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

"Baiklah, yang cantik itu adalah ketua club dance. Cho Sehun."

"Hai, kalian terlambat sangat lama." Sehun memajukan bibir bawahnya, Luhan dan Jongdae menelan ludah melihatnya. Oh tuhan, makhluk imut ini bisakah di bawa pulang?

"Maaf kan kami Sehun-ssi." Luhan membungkuk minta maaf.

"Tidak apa Luhan-ssi, asal kau membelikanku bubble tea." Sehun bercanda, tapi Luhan menganggap serius dan langsung mengangguk.

"Baiklah."

"Eh, aku hanya bercanda." Sehun terkekeh cantik, ya tuhannn Luhan meleleh melihatnya.

"Oke tuan-tuan, aku tak tahan dengan aura merah jambu disini." Kyungsoo membuyarkan bayangan Luhan.

"Jadi? Kalian hanya berdua?"

"Tidak, ada dua orang lagi mereka masih di bawah."

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti, ia merasakan firasatnya tak enak. Samezuoka? Bukankah itu sekolah dua pemuda yang kemarin? Apa Sehun tidak menyadari hal itu?

"Maaf kami terlambat."

Suara berat itu mengambil alih kesadaran Kyungsoo, matanya membulat saat melihat dua pemuda yang berdiri di pintu dan berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan. Matanya melirik Sehun yang juga melotot kaget, Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Jadi ini firasat tak enaknya? Yeah, ini benar-benar buruk.

"KALIANNN.."

Lihat kan? Belum apa-apa, tapi Sehun sudah menjerit heboh. Bukan melihat setan, tapi karena melihat dua pemuda yang telah mengklaimnya dan Joonmyeon kemarin ada disini.

"Areee? Ada Sehunnie.." Kai berjalan cepat menuju tempat Sehun duduk dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sehun.

"Kau..! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sehun menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kai, sedangkan yang di tunjuk hanya tersenyum watados.

"Aku utusan Samezuoka."

"OH SHIT…"

"Jangan mengumpat Hunnie…"Joonmyeon berucap tanpa mengangkat kepalanya.

"Joonieee, ayo pulang. Kita batal ikut." Sehun berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya ke meja Joonmyeon.

"Ehh? Kenapa?" Joonmyeon mengangkat kepalanya, dan ia bertemu tatap dengan Kris yang masih berdiri.

"Oh hai Krisseu, kenapa kesini?" Joonmyeon melambai pada Kris. Sehun menggeram dan Kris menyeringai.

"Aku mengunjungimu angel, dan aku juga merupakan utusan Samezuoka." Kris berucap santai tanpa mengindahkan tatapan Sehun, ia melangkah mendekati meja Joonmyeon.

"Ohhhh, Kai juga disini. Anyeongg…" kali ini Joonmyeon melambai kea rah Kai, yang di sambut tak kalah antusias.

"Anyeong Joonie, kau tambah manis saja." Kai mengerlingkan matanya.

"Terimakasih, tapi aku tampan." Joonmyeon mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ahhh, angelku manis sekali." Kris mencubit pelan pipi Joonmyeon.

"CUKUP SUDAH.." Sehun berteriak, habis kesabaran. Berani-beraninya mereka mendekati pasangannya.

"Apanya yang cukup Sehunnie? Kita bahkan belum melakukan apapun." Kai menyeringai.

"Diam kau hitam, dan kau naga." Telunjuk Sehun menuding wajah Kris. "Jangan sentuh pasanganku."

"Bukankah sudah ku katakana dia akan menjadi pasanganku?" Kris menantang dan memeluk Joonmyeon dari belakang. Sehun menggeram marah tapi Jongin dengan sigap menahan tangannya, ia membalikan tubuh Sehun dan langsung mencium bibirnya. Hanya menempel tidak lebih.

Kyungsoo dan lainnya menganga kaget, Kris dengan sigap menutup mata Joonmyeon dengan telapak tangannya, sedangkan Sehun memnberontak dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mencoba melepaskan bibir Kai, matanya memanas mengingat ini adalah ciuman pertamanya dan bisa-bisanya makhluk hitam itu mengambilnya dengan paksa.

DUAKKK..

Kai terjatuh saat Sehun dengan keras menendang tulang keringnya.

"KAU.." Sehun berteriak marah.

"AKU SANGAT MEMBENCIMU."

Sehun menarik Joonmyeon yang berada di pelukan Kris, dan segera keluar dari ruangan nista itu.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya memijat pelipisnya yang terasa pening. Ia menatap Kai yang masih berada di lantai, ia bisa melihat bukan rasa sakit yang di keluarkannya melainkan err.. seringai kemenangan? Yeah, Kyungsoo mendesah lelah saat melihat Kris yang mengeluarkan ekspresi yang sama.

"Kau benar-benar menyukai Sehun?" Tao sudah sadar dari acara kagetnya dan bertanya pada Kai.

"Yeah, aku mencintainya." Kai mengangkat bahunya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa di ikuti oleh Kris.

"Dan kau? Menyukai Joonie?" giliran Chanyeol bertanya pada Kris.

"Kau benar." Kris menjentikkan jarinya.

"Hahhh, kalian melakukan hal yang sia-sia." Baekhyun berucap bosan. "Tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan Joonie dan Hunnie."

"Hmmm? Benarkah? Kalian akan melihatnya nanti." –Kris.

"Karena mereka akan menjadi milik kami sebentar lagi." –Kai.

Kris dan Kai menyeringai bersamaan, dan pasangan TaoSoo juga ChanBaek hanya bisa berdoa agar acara perkemahan mereka nanti bisa lancar. Karena melihat seringai Kai dan Kris tadi, mereka menyadari satu hal. Kehidupan Sehun dan Joonmyeon tidak akan tenang setelah ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC..**

* * *

Holla...

Ada yang kangen? kekekeke

Emmm kemarin ada yang bilang gak terlalu suka dengan HunHo, maaf ne itu memang harus di buat untuk jalannya ccerita ini.

Chap ini juga belum banyak Kaihun dan KrisHo moment, tapi Chap depan akan banyak moment-moment yang bertebaran. karenaaa..

Chap depan adalah perkemahan, Yeayyy...

Dan terimakasih banget buat yang review, fav, dan foll di chap sebelumnya.

Jadi jangan lupa review dan jangan jadi slient reader ya...

Jaa na Minna...

 **Big thanks to:**

 **[herokaihunvirus] [junmyeonnieeebaby] [dragonqua] [HilmaExotics] [DW Cokroleksono] [exolweareone9400] [JongOdult] [Fafa Vava] [ Zelobysehuna] [levy95] [dina blind] [whirlwind27] [babyjunma] [salsabiladinda19] [Dianafarfalla] [babyhunhun94] [nadira1203] [kiky seyeong] [izzsweetcity] [Ath Sehunnie] [JirinHope] [Byun Aeri] [FathyaNM] [elfishminxiu] [dia luhane] [doubleAA10] [ParkJitta] [PikaaChuu] [bbuingHyewa] [HamsterXiumin] [Nagisa Kitagawa] [Suhocang] [DerisL] [yunacho90] [huno] [sumiya wu] [Syakilashine] [cantikmukaberbie] [wumy] [ooh] [joonoiie] [Emmakim] [Guaet] [BerryKyunnie]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Joonmyeon, Kim Jongin dan Wu Yifan**

 **Pair: KaiHun, Krisho. slight! ChanBaek, TaoSoo. LillBit! WonKyu**

 **Genre: School life, Romane, Friendship**

 **Warning: Boys Love, Typo dan Kata tidak baku**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3...**_

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun menangis. Iya, sang iblis yang bernama Cho Sehun menangis akibat _first kis_ s-nya yang sudah melayang di ambil secara paksa oleh Kai. Ia sedang menangis sesengukan di bahu Joonmyeon, yang membuat pasangannya itu menahan rasa jijik sedari tadi akibat ingus dan liur Sehun yang berceceran di seragamnya.

"Hunnie, berhentilah menangis."

Jujur saja, Jonmyeon jengah. Ia tidak tahu sebab Sehun menangis, yang ia bisa di ingatnya hanya matanya yang di tutup oleh Kris dan setelahnya Sehun yang menariknya keluar dari ruang OSIS dengan amarah yang memuncak. Sehun terus menariknya hingga mereka berdua sampai di sini, atap. Dan beginilah akhirnya, Sehun menangis tak mau berhenti.

"Ta-tapi.. Hiks hiks… huweee _mommy_ …"

" _Mommy_ di rumah, sampai suara Hunnie habis pun _mommy_ tak akan dengar." Joonmyeon ber- _rolling eyes_.

"Joon, tolong jangan jauhi aku.."

Tiba-tiba Sehun berbalik dan menatap Joonmyeon dengan pandangan yang.. sangat jelek. Mata bengkak, ingus meler di lubang hidung, liur di pipi, dan bibir yang bergetar. Joonmyeon mengerenyit, antara jijik dan kasihan.

"Joonie, jangan tinggal kan aku.. hiks hiks.."

"Hunnie kenapa sih? Aku tidak akan pernah menginggalkanmu, kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" Joonmyeon berbicara serius, kalau Sehun menangis terus sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan tahu duduk permasalahannya.

Sedangkan Sehun sendiri tengah mencari alasan yang pas, kan tidak mungkin dia mengatakan kalau _first kiss_ nya telah di rebut oleh makhluk hitam, dekil, dan pesek lagi. Dia takut Joonmyeon kecewa padanya dan menjauhinya, Joonmyeon yang menjauhinya adalah ketakutan terbesarnya.

"A-aku… pokoknya kumohon, jangan jauhi aku." Sehun menunduk menatap lantai, tak mau melihat wajah polos Joonmyeon.

"Tenang saja, aku akan selalu di samping Hunnie." Joonmyeon tersenyum, _angel smile_ yang selalu di sukai Sehun.

"Terimakasih dan aku menyayangimu."

"Aku juga menyayangi Hunnie, sangat."

Sehun ikut tersenyum, sedikit melupakan insiden tadi. Ia berjanji akan memberikan hukuman yang sangat pedih pada manusia dekil itu, dan Sehun juga sudah memutuskan akan tetap mengikuti acara perkemahan itu agar ia lebih leluasa bertindak untuk balas dendam.

"Joon, siapkan keperluan kita nanti ya. Karena Seirin High School akan mengikuti acara kemah itu dan membuat sekolah lain menjadi budak kita. YA-HA.."

Sehun tiba-tiba semangat dan bahkan membayangkan Kai yang bersujud di kakinya dan memohon ampun, karena ia menodongkan senjata AK47-nya. Yeah, Sehun dengan impiannya yang ingin menjadi seperti sosok Capten dari Deimon Devil Bats siapa lagi kalau bukan Hiruma Yoichi- _sama._

* * *

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

* * *

Hari ini cukup panas, Kai dan Kris sedang berada di dalam kelas yang sepi karena memang sedang jam istirahat, mereka sedang melihat laptop mereka masing-masing.

Predikat sebagai murid baru membuat mereka terkenal dengan cepat. Didukung oleh wajah yang tampan, dan latar belakang yang bagus, Kris dan Kai langsung menjadi idol di Samezuoka. Tetapi, karena predikat itulah yang membuat mereka jengah luar dan dalam.

Jengah di ikuti kemanapun oleh para gadis di sana, kalau orientasi mereka normal sih tidak masalah tapi yang jadi masalah ini adalah mereka tidak normal, mereka GAY tulen dan yang terpenting, hati mereka sudah terenggut oleh Sehun dan Joonmyeon. Hati mereka yang cuma ada satu itu telah di ambil secara tak sengaja oleh dua pemuda itu.

"Choi Joonmyeon dan Cho Sehun."

Kris bergumam pelan, tapi dengan keadaan kelas yang sepi dan posisi mereka yang berdekatan Kai dengan jelas bisa mendengarnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari anime one piece yang tengah di tontonnya di laptop bitu tuanya, meninggalkan aksi seru pertarungan Donquixote Doflaminggo melawan Monkey D. Luffy.

"Hemm? Kenapa dengan mereka?" Kai benar-benar memusatkan perhatiannya pada Kris yang juga telah meninggalkan laptop merahnya, Kai bisa melihat di laptop Kris tengah menampilkan anime Naruto yaitu adegan Maito gai membuka gerbang ke delapan.

"Aku belum menonton episode yang itu." Kai menyeletuk, lupa sejenak akan ucapan Kris tadi.

"Ohh, aku juga belum melihat episode Doffy vs Luffy." Yeah, Kris pun ikut berkomentar.

"Hmm, aku sibuk dengan kemenangan Seirin melawan Rakuzan, Kuroko dan Kagami benar-benar menaklukkan Akashi." Jongin semangat.

"Ya, pasangan cahaya dan bayangan itu memang hebat." Kris mengangguk-angguk.

"Ya mereka memang hebat, tapi kalau untuk pair yaoi aku lebih suka AkaKuro daripada KagaKuro." Kai menopang dagunya.

"Entahlah, Kuroko memang uke tulen sih. Tapi favoritku tetap AoKise." Yifan menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi.

"Kalau yang unik sih, MidoTaka sama MuraHimu. Bayangin aja si tsundere sama si hyperaktif, trus si titan dan jelmaan malaikat." Kai menguap malas.

"Ughhh, kalau dipikir-pikir. Kenapa kita membicarakan pasangan di KuroNoBasu?"

"Entahlah, padahal awalnya aku hanya bertanya kenapa kau menggumamkan nama Joonmyeon dan Sehun." Kai menguap lagi, kali ini lebih lebar hingga Kris takut ada lalat hijau yang bisa menerobos masuk.

"Ohh, aku hanya membayangkan. Sedang apa mereka sekarang."

"Belajarlah, apa lagi? Ini kan masih jam sekolah." Kai meminum persedian bir-nya,dan jangan tanya bagaimana bisa dia menyeludupkan bir ke sekolah.

"Kalau Joonie aku yakin, tapi Sehun? Entahlah." Yifan menggeleng. "Mungkin saja dia tengah mengutukmu karena menciumnya semalam."

"Jangan mendoakan yang tidak-tidak, semalam juga bagian rencana kita."

Kris mengangguk paham. Yeah, adegan semalam merupakan salah satu dari beribu rencana mereka untuk mendapatkan Joonmyeon dan Sehun yang telah mereka susun dengan cermat.

"Kai, aku masih merasa penasaran. Bagaimana bisa mereka menjadi pasangan."

"Entahlah, kemarin aku sempat bertanya dengan salah satu siswa disana." Kai melihat Kris memperhatikannya dengan lekat, tak mau ketinggalan info.

"Ternyata dulu Joonmyeon bukanlah murid Seirin dan Sebenarnya sewaktu tahun pertama sekolah, Sehun adalah uke yang sangat popular di Seirin dia banyak mempunyai penggemar. Tetapi memasuki semester kedua, Joonmyeon pindak ke Seirin. Siswa yang kutanyai itu mengatakan kalau hari pertama Joonmyeon sekolah, Sehun langsung meng-klaimnya sebagai pasangannya."

"Bagaimana bisa? Jadi mereka sudah berhubungan sekitar 1 tahun?"

"Ya, tapi ada yang aneh." Kai mendekat dan berbisik di telinga Kris. "Kalau mereka memang pasangan, bagaimana bisa semalam adalah _first kiss_ Sehun? Ayolah, mana ada pasangan yang tidak berciuman."

"Kau benar, aku juga mengherankan hal itu. apa mungkin hubungan mereka hanya rekayasa agar Sehun terhindar dari fansnya?" Kris mengemukakan opininya.

"Entahlah, tapi bila mereka memang berpura-pura, seharusnya kita tidak bisa melihat rasa sayang yang tulus di bola mata mereka." Kai mengedikkan bahunya dan mengangkat kakinya ke atas meja. "Kau juga pasti bisa melihat dengan jelas, bagaimana interaksi mereka. Tidak ada yang palsu, mereka benar-benar menyayangi satu sama lain."

"Aku tahu hal itu. Hahhh, memikirkan ini membuatku tambah penasaran. Apalagi mata-mataku mengatakan, _daddy_ Joonie dan _mommy_ Sehun terlihat sangat dekat dan bahkan mata-mataku itu pernah memberikan selembar photo dimana mereka berdua tengah berciuman." Kris merogoh sakunya, ia mengeluarkan selembar photo yang berisikan Choi Siwon dan Cho Kyuhyun tengah berciuman.

"Hahhh? Bagaimana bisa? Apa jangan-jangan mereka mempunyai hubungan di belakang Sehun dan Joonmyeon?" Kai melotot kaget saat melihat photo itu.

"Kalau begitu mereka akan menjadi saudara tiri, tapi mereka pasti sedih saat mengetahui hal ini." Kris menunjukkan wajah masam.

"Ini belum tentu terjadi, kita harus mencari tahu lebih detail." Kai mengembalikan photo itu pada Kris.

"Ya aku setuju."

"Dan bagaimana dengan besok? Apa paman Lee sudah memberi kabar?"

"Tenang saja, di mengatakan panitia acara itu adalah anaknya. Dan anaknya itu akan mempermudah aksi kita di sana nanti." Kris menyeringai.

"Aaaa, tuan muda Wu memang hebat ya." Kai mencibir. "Tapi aku sedikit penasaran, bagaimana bisa kau mengenal kepala sekolah Seirin?"

"Hahaha, jangan terkejut ya. Tetapi ….. Seirin High School adalah sekolah milikku Kai."

"HAH..?"

.

.

Kai cengo kuadrat, sedangkan Kris menyeringai semakin lebar.

* * *

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

* * *

Seperti biasa, pasangan ChanBaek, TaoSoo dan HunHo akan menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka di atap. Tetapi ada yang beda kali ini, karena tak ada suara desahan Baekhyun ataupun pertengkaran Sehun dan Tao, melainkan sekumpulan orang yang tengah duduk melingkar dan sedang berbicara serius.

Mereka sedang rapat duduk bundar. #RapatMejaBundar LOL

"Kau tak apa? kenapa kemarin langsung pergi? Telepon dan pesan kami pun sama sekali tak kau tanggapi." Tao mengomel, dirinya dan yang lain sangat khawatir semalam karena Sehun sama sekali tidak bisa di hubungi setelah ia melarikan diri dari ruang OSIS.

"Ohh, aku dan Joonie bersenang-senang di mall. Kami membeli banyak barang" Sehun cuek.

"Loh, bukannya kemarin setelah kita pulang Hunnie langsung ketiduraan karena kelelahan menangis ya?" Fuck, Joonmyeon dengan sifat polosnya. Lihat saja sekarang Tao dan Kyungsoo sudah menatap Sehun dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Kau menangis? Hanya karena ciu- hmmpttt." Suara histeris Tao langsung teredam oleh tangan Baekhyun.

"Ada Joonie bodoh." Baekhyun berbisik sadis di telinga Tao, ia baru melepaskan bekapannya saat melihat Tao yang mengangguk paham.

"Apa? Ciu- apa?" Joonmyeon menoleh pada Tao.

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya Ciumin EXO." Tao menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Ah, Tao membuat plesetan nama Xiumin menjadi Ciumin" Chanyeol ikut berbohong.

"Wahh, Tao kreatif ya." Dan Joonmyeon dengan mudahnya percaya, tapi setidaknya Sehun bisa bernafas lega karena Joonmyeon sama sekali tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Sangat kreatif." Kyungsoo mendesis, merasa kasihan melihat Joonmyeon yang polos mudah di bohongi oleh makhluk-makluk astral itu.

"Jadi? Apa kalian sudah menyiapkan semua kebutuhan untuk besok?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan aura ketua OSIS-nya.

"Punyaku sudah siap, bukannya tadi malam kau yang menyiapkannya?"

Tao menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda, dan Kyungsoo bersemu. Mereka tidak bodoh untuk menarik kesimpulan, bahwa tadi malam TaoSoo menghabiskan malam bersama.

"Aku dan Baekkie sudah siap."

Chanyeol nyengir tampan, Baekhyun terpesona, dan mereka hampir saja ciuman kalau tidak mendengar suara menyebalkan Sehun yang seperti orang deperesi di telinga mereka.

"Joonie sudah menyiapkan punyaku." Yang lain memutar bola mata. " _Mommy_ juga sudah mengizinkan karena kalian juga ikut." Yang lain mengangguk. "Tapi aku sedang bimbang, untuk membawa pinku-pinku atau tidak."

"Bawa saja, atau kau tak akan bisa tidur disana." Baekhyun menjawab ketus, merasa jengkel adengannya tadi terpotong.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau murid sekolah lain tahu kalau aku masih memeluk boneka saat tidur?" Sehun manyun, takut gengsinya turun kalau orang lain tau kalau dia masih main boneka.

"Biarkan saja, itu lebih baik daripada kau merengek semalaman karena tak membawa pinku-pinku." Joonmyeon berucap lembut, sangat tahu bagaimana rempongnya Sehun bila tak memeluk boneka rilakumanya saat tidur karena Sehun sudah terbiasa tidur bersamanya.

"Baiklah, lagipula di sana kita akan tidur bersama, jadi orang lain pasti tidak akan tahu. Kekekekeke..." Sehun mengangguk paham.

"Tau darimana kalau kau akan se-tenda dengan Joonie?" Chanyeol menyeletuk.

"Loh, aku kan pasangannya."

"Tapi belum tentu panitia memutuskan begitu. Dasar bodoh." Tao berucap sadis, tanpa memperdulikan Sehun yang sudah mewek.

"Sudahlah, lihat saja besok. Dan jangan lupa berkumpul di sekolah jam 6 pagi, kita akan melaksanakan acara pembukaan di sana jam 9. Mengerti?" Kyungsoo berkata malas, malas menjadi ketua kelompok absurd ini.

"Loh, kita naik apa?" Sehun menyelonjorkan kakinya dan menaruh kepala Joonmyeon di pangkuannya, menyuruh pasangannya itu untuk istirahat sejenak.

"Bus, kita satu bus dengan Samezuoka."

"Kenapa harus dengan mereka? Tidak bisakah aku membawa mobil baru yang di belikan daddy?"

"Tidak. Dan kenapa kita harus bersama mereka? Karena kita satu kelompok dengan mereka Hun." Kyungsoo jengah.

"Baik-baik. Berhentilah melotot Soo." Sehun kicep, agak ngeri juga melihat Kyungsoo dalam mode setan.

"Matanya memang belo sih." Baekhyun nyari gara-gara.

"Trus masalah mata ku belo? Ketimbang mata kalian yang tenggelam, mata belo lebih menggemaskan." Kyungsoo nyolot.

"Tapi mata sipit juga imut, ya gak Hun?" Baekhyun mencari bala bantuan.

"Iya, mata sipit kalau senyum bisa menghasilkan eyes smile loh." Sehun bangga.

"Itukan menurut kalian. Mata pacarmu saja besar." Telunjuk Kyungsoo mengarah pada mata Chanyeol.

"Kenapa bawa-bawa mataku sih?" Chanyeol mendelik. "Mata Tao tuh yang seperti panda."

"Aku dari tadi diam loh, kenapa aku kena juga? Lagian mata panda itu unik."

"Yang keren ya mata sipit."

"Cih, mata belo itu menggemaskan."

"Sudahlah, kenapa kalian mempermasalahkan hal itu sih? Masih untung kalian punya mata, syukuri apa yang ada. Banyak orang yang menginginkan bisa melihat dunia, tapi harapan mereka tak pernah tercapai karena mereka tuna netra."

Diam, semua orang diam mendengar ucapan Joonmyeon. Lagipula mereka memang salah sih, kenapa mereka mempermasalahkan hal kecil coba?

"Maafkan kami." TaoSoo, ChanBaek dan Sehun berucap serempak.

Joonmyeon mengangguk dan tersenyum. Yahhh, Joonmyeon memang selalu bijak sih.

"Jadi, besok jangan lupa berkumpul disini jam 6. Aku tak mau ada yang terlambat, mengerti?" Kyungsoo kembali ke mode berwibawa.

"Ndeee.." Koor yang lainnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

* * *

Jam menunjukkan pukul 06.00 am. Dan Sehun sama sekali belum datang menjemputnya, Joonmyeon mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tengah sambil menghirup nafas panjang untuk menenangkan diri. Dia kembali berjalan menuju pintu untuk melihat ke datangan Sehun, namun nihil karena Sehun sama sekali belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Masih menunggu? _Dad_ antar saja ya." Siwon yang masih memakai piyama mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

"Thanks dad, tapi aku menunggu saja. Hunnie bisa marah kalau aku tidak pergi bersamanya nanti." Joonmyeon berjalan mendekat.

"Kau sangat menurutinya sayang."

"Bukankah _dad_ juga?"

"Ya, _dad_ sangat menyayanginya. Mau bagaimana lagi?" Siwon terkekeh.

"Hmmm.." Joonmyeon hanya bergumam, tangannya sibuk membalas pesan Kyungsoo yang masuk ke ponselnya.

TINNN.. TINNN…

Mendengar suara klakson mobil Siwon dan Joonmyeon langsung keluar dari rumah, mereka bisa melihat Sehun yang mengendarai mobil barunya. Sehun keluar dari mobil dan sukses membuat Siwon dan Joonmyeon terperangah.

"Apa-apaan penampilanmu itu sayang?" Siwon bertanya.

"Kenapa?" Sehun memperhatikan penampilannya, dia merasa tidak ada yang salah kok.

"Kenapa kau berpenampilan serba hitam?"

Yeah…

Sehun memakai sweater hitam, jeans hitam, sepatu hitam, dan ransel hitam. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Joonmyeon yang serba putih, dari sweater, jins, sepatu, hingga ransel.

"Ahh, Hunnie hanya mencoba sesuatu yang baru." Sehun tersenyum polos.

"Terserahlah, ayo kita pergi. Kita sudah sangat terlambat." Joonmyeon mencium pipi Siwon dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Oke, _dad_ kami pergi dulu ya." Sehun juga melakukan hal yang sama dan segera melajukan kendaraan beroda empat itu.

Siwon tersadar setelah mobil Sehun hilang dari pandangannya, ia terlihat termenung dan agak melamun. "Hahhh, semakin kesini aku merasa Hunnie semakin mirip dengan Kyu."

Siwon menggumam seorang diri, ia merasa pernah mengalami hal ini. Namun saat itu pemerannya adalah Kyuhyun, yang memakai pakaian serba hitam sewaktu piknik sekolah mereka ke Jeju 20 tahun yang lalu.

* * *

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

* * *

"Kenapa kalian baru datang. HAH..?"

Kyungsoo mengamuk, ini sudah jam 07.05 Am, dan artinya HunHo terlambat satu jam lebih. Padahal Samezuoka sudah datang dari jam setengah enam pagi ke Seirin, tapi bisa-bisanya HunHo sebagai utusan Seirin malah datang sangat-sangat terlambat.

"Maaf Soo, pemeran utama memang datangnya belakangan." Sehun menjawab cuek dan keluar dari mobil, ia berputar ke samping dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Joonmyeon.

Ternyata bukan hanya Siwon, karena orang-orang yang ada di sana juga cengo melihat penampilan dua orang itu.

"Kalau Joonie memakai serba putih, aku bisa memaklumi hal itu. Tapi kenapa kau memakai serba hitam Hun?" Kyungsoo kembali meledak dan memijit pelipisnya.

"Aku menyukainya. Masalah?" Sehun cuek bebek, ia malah menarik lengan Joonmyeon untuk masuk kedalam bus tak memperdulikan anak-anak Samezuoka dan Seirin yang sedari tadi menunggu mereka.

"Ayo berangkat, kenapa kalian masih di luar? Dasar lelet."

Fuck, Sehun benar-benar minta di bunuh. Dia yang terlambat tapi mengatai orang lain lelet, dasar iblis. Mereka merutuk dalam hati, apalagi melihat pemampilan Sehun yang serba hitam dan Joonmyeon yang serba putih pas seperti penampakan Iblis di samping malaikat.

Setelah semuanya duduk dengan nyaman, bus berukuran sedang itupun melaju menuju pegunungan yang akan menjadi lokasi kemah mereka. Suasana yang semulanya ramai pun menjadi hening saat Luhan berdiri dan maju ke tengah-tengah bus.

"Hmmm, hallo guys. Kemarin kami memang sempat datang ke Seirin High School, tetapi ada beberapa orang yang tidak ikut semalam. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita saling memperkenalkan diri lagi? Yah, biar kita tidak canggung satu sama lain. Setuju..?" Luhan mengakhiri pidatonya.

"SETUJUUUU.." Yang lain menjawab dengan semangat.

"Oke, agar waktu tidak terbuang bagaimana kalau memperkenalkan dirinya dua orang sekaligus?" Luhan kembali memberikan ide, sungguh ketua OSIS yang berpotensi.

"SETUJUUUUU.." Yang lain kembali menjawab, sedangkan supir bus itu hanya terkekeh melihat anak-anak SMA yang di supirinya.

"Sayang, ayo.." Luhan melambaikan tangannya, memanggil seseorang.

"Sayang? Apa dia pacar Luhan-ssi?" Joonmyeon berbisik di telinga Sehun saat melihat seorang pemuda pendek berpipi _chubby_ maju kedepan dan berdiri di samping Luhan.

"Entahlah.." Sehun balas berbisik, mereka memusatkan perhatian kedepan.

"Anyeong, aku Kim Minseok kelas 3-1 Samezuoka High School. Karena aku lebih tua satu tahun dari kalian, kalian bisa memanggilku hyung. Salam kenal.." Minseok membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Dan kalian pasti sudah tau, namaku Xi Luhan dan aku adalah ketua OSIS Samezuoka High School." Luhan membungkuk singkat. "Dan namja menggemaskan di sampingku ini adalah kekasihku." Luhan merangkul bahu Minseok yang memerah.

"Wahhh, ternyata Luhan-ssi sudah punya pacar ya." Baekhyun menggoda pasangan itu.

"Yah, kami sudah berpacaran selama tiga tahun. Baiklah, karena Baekhyun-ssi baru saja berbicara bagaimana kalau selanjutnya adalah Baekhyun-ssi yang memperkenalkan diri?"

Pertanyaan Luhan dibalas anggukan oleh Baekhyun, ia berdiri di ikuti oleh Chanyeol. Setelah sampai di depan Baekhyun langsung melingkarkan tangannya di lengan kekar Chanyeol.

"Hallo semua, aku Byun Baekhyun. Kelas 2-1 Seirin High School." Baekhyun melambai dengan semangat.

"Dan aku Park Chanyeol, sama dengannya." Telapak tangan Chanyeol mengusap rambut Baekhyun. "Aku jugakelas 2-1 Seirin High School."

"Oh, aku hampir lupa. Baekhyun adalah tunanganku."

"Woww, Chanyeol-ssi ternyata bertindak cepat ya." Jongdae terkekeh.

"Tentu saja, aku tak mau _smurf_ kesayanganku ini di ambil orang lain." Chanyeol mencium sekilas bibir Baekhyun, yang dibalas pekikan yang lain.

"Jangan berbuat mesum di bus WOIII.." Sehun berteriak.

"Syirik.." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mejulurkan lidah, kompak.

"Ahh, kalau Sehunnie mau aku bersedia menjadi patnermu berciuman."

Kai tiba-tiba sudah ada di samping Sehun. Karena posisi Sehun yang berada di pinggir, sedangkan Joonmyeon di dekat jendela bus.

"Cih, mimpi saja kau. Dasar dekil." Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ughhh, jangan julurkan lidahmu kalau tak mau ku gigit." Kai membalas perkataan pedas Sehun.

"Dasar hentai, mati saja kau."

"Aku akan mati dengan cintamu _darl_.."

"Aku mau muntah." Sehun agak sedikit mual melihat acting Kai.

"Ehhh? Hunnie mau muntah? Tidak biasanya." Joonmyeon yang sedari tadi diam pun bertanya khawatir.

"Joonie, kau sangat manis dengan penampilan serba putihmu itu. Aku yakin bila kau mempunyai sayap, kau pasti tampak seperti malaikat." Kai mengambil tangan kanan Joonmyeon dan mengecup punggungnya sekilas.

"Jangan pegang-pegang." Sehun menyentakkan tangan Kai, ia dengan sigap mengambil tisu dan menghapus bekas bibir Kai dari punggung tangan Joonmyeon.

"Ihhh, Hunnie tidak boleh begitu. Gak sopan." Joonmyeon menatap Kai yang masih berdiri sambil memegangi gantungan di langit-langit bus. "Kai juga terlihat tampan hari ini."

"Ahhh, kau benar-benar tahu arti ketampanan yang sebenarnya sayang." Kai menyeringai mengejek kearah Sehun.

"Hehehe, kenapa Kai berdiri?"

"Aku di usir oleh Kris, dia sedang tidak enak badan." Kai memasang wajah sedihnya yang sudah pasti bohong, Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kalau aku yang duduk disana? Kebetulan aku membawa peralatan P3K." Joonmyeon dengan baik hatinya menawarkan untuk masuk ke kandang buaya.

"JANG..

"Tentu saja boleh, ya tuhan..Kris pasti benar-benar membutuhkan obat sekarang." Kai sangat berbakat jadi actor.

"-ANNN.." Sehun terlambat.

"Ayolah Hun, kasihan Krisseu. Atau Hunnie saja yang ke sana?" Joonmyeon menawarkan solusi lain yang langsung di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Sehun.

"Aku? aku tak mau mengurusi naga bau itu, sayang. Dan kenapa bukan si dekil ini saja yang membawa kotak obat ini kesana?"

"Aku tak tau apapun tentang obat. Bisa-bisa Kris mati overdose bila aku yang menangani." _Great job_ Kai, alasan yang sangat bagus.

"Tuh kan Hun, Hunnie mau perkemahan ini jadi pemakaman Krisseu?" Joonmyeon takut berlebihan, memangnya Kris sakit Kanker apa?

"Baik-baik." Sehun membuang muka, tak tahan dengan aura memelas Joonmyeon.

"Oke aku pindah dulu ya." Joonmyeon bangkit membawa ranselnya dan mencium kedua pipi Sehun, berjalan menuju bangku paling belakang dimana Kris tengah tertidur.

"Jadi? Bisa aku duduk sekarang?" Kai mencoba nego dengan Sehun, lama-lama kakinya pegal juga berdiri terus.

"Hehh? Yang bilang kau bisa duduk di sini siapa?" Sehun mendelik.

"Loh, bukannya kau mengizinkan Joonie pindah?" Kai Bingung.

"Aku memang mengizinkannya pindah, tapi bukan berarti aku mau duduk bersamamu." Sehun menunjuk hidung Kai.

"Ta-tapi Hun, aku sudah lelah." Kai memelas.

"Aku tak perduli" Dan dengan sadisnya Sehun mengangkat kakinya untuk di selonjorkan di atas bangkunya.

Kai cengo, dia tahu kalau Sehun itu orangnya tega kecuali sama Joonmyeon. Dan kalau dia bilang tidak boleh ya berarti tidak boleh, jadi dia harus mencari cara lain nih.

Sedangkan Sehun sendiri mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, ia bisa melihat Luhan dan pacarnya sedang mendengarkan music berdua melalui earphone, sedangkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah tertidur mesra dengan lengan Chanyeol yang memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Sehun hanya melihat Kyungsoo dan Tao juga dua orang dari Samezuoka yang masih dalam keadaan sadar.

"Soo, sudah siap kenalannya?" Sehun bertanya pada Kyungsoo yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu lebar Tao.

"Sudah."

"Loh, kami kok belum?"

"Kalian sudah kupanggil dari tadi, tapi kalian sibuk sendiri dengan Kai-ssi. Jadi kami sudahi saja, nah yang duduk di depan kami ini adalah Jongdae-ssi dan Yixing-ssi." Kyungsoo menunjuk kursi di depannya.

"Oh hallo Jongdae-ssi dan Yixing-ssi, maaf karena tidak memperkenalkan diri tadi. Aku Cho Sehun, dan namja yang baru pindah tadi adalah pasanganku yang bernama Choi joonmyeon. Salam kenal ne…" Sehun melambai dan tersenyum pada JJongdae dan Yixing yang juga tersenyum padanya.

"Ah salam kenal juga Sehun-ssi, karena kami kelas 3 kau bisa memanggil kami hyung." Yixing tersenyum yang membuat Sehun sedikit terpesona.

"Waww, kau mempunyai dimple hyung dan itu terlihat sangat cantik."

"Hehehe, terimakasih Sehunnie. Oh, kenapa Kai berdiri saja." Mata Yixing menatap Kai yang memasang wajah memelas padanya, meminta pertolongan.

"E-eh, dia sedang olahraga. He he he.."

Sehun tertawa garing, dia tak mau memberikan kesan buruk di hari pertama berkenalan dengan Yixing. Bisa-bisa lelaki berdimple itu mengecapnya sebagai orang jahat nanti.

"Olahraga? Kau tidak sedang menyiksanya kan?"

Kyungsoo ikut mengintrogasi, walau dia juga tidak suka dengan Kai yang seenaknya mencium Sehun kemarin, tapi tetap saja dia masih punya toleransi melihat ada orang berdiri sedangkan jelas-jelas masih ada kursi yang kosong.

"Hahh? Tentu saja tidak Soo, kenapa kau jahat sekali menuduhku yang bukan-bukan?" Sehun menggeleng panic karena Yixing masih melihat ke arahnya.

"Benarkah?" Mata Kyungsoo memicing.

"Benar, coba saja kau tanya pada makhluk dekil ini." Sehun menunjuk Kai.

"Kau sedang olahraga Kai?" Yixing dan Kyungsoo dan menatap Kai.

"Ah, aku sedang olahraga hyung, dan sekarang sudah selesai. Jadi Hun, turunkan kakimu." Kai merentangkan tangannya dan berpura-pura kelelahan.

"Dasar licik." Sehun mengumpat pelan, tapi dia tetap menurunkan kakinya.

Kai tertawa setan di dalam hati dan berterimakasih pada Kyungsoo dan juga Yixing yang secara tidak langsung telah membantunya.

"Ya sudah, aku mau tidur." Kyungsoo berbalik dan memeluk lengan Tao yang sudah tertidur duluan.

"Hyung juga, istirahatlah Kai, Sehunnie juga." Yixing ikut membalikkan badan.

Setelah dirasa aman, Sehun menatap Kai dengan sadis. Sedangkan yang di tatap hanya memberikan pandangan polos, ia dengan santai menyandarkan kepalanya dan menghiraukan tatapan yang serasa mengalirkan listrik dari Sehun.

"Apa? sudah sadar kalau aku tampan? Jangan di tatap saja, pegang juga boleh." Kai berbicara tanpa menatap Sehun karena matanya menatap lurus kedepan, menatap sandaran kursidi depannya yang diduduki oleh Luhan dan Minseok.

"Mimpimu dekil." Sehun mendengus kasar.

"Oh ayolah jangan malu-malu."

"Dengar hitam, aku lelah dan mengantuk. Aku mau tidur, jadi jangan menggangguku. Dengar?"

"Dengar Kapten, oh kalau kau mau kau bisa bersandar di bahuku Sehunnie."

"NAJIS.."

Sehun memejamkan matanya, tubuhnya lelah dan perjalanan masihlah sangat jauh. Tak menunggu lama dengkuran halus terdengar dari sebelahnya, Kai mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula kedepan menuju Sehun yang berada di sampingnya.

Ia terkekeh kecil melihat Sehun yang mendengkur sambil mencecap-cecapkan mulutnya, mungkin anak manja itu tengah mimpi memakan sesuatu. Kai mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap dengan hati-hati ranmbut Sehun, ia menaikkan poni yang jatuh di kening ke atas.

"Kau sungguh cantik."

Kai menggumam, ia menarik dengan lembut kepala Sehun agar bersandar di bahunya. Lengannya terjulur untuk memeluk tubuh pucat itu, lelah yang di rasakan Sehun membuatnya tertidur pulas dan menggeliat kecil untuk semakin menyamankan dirinya di dalam pelukan hangat Kai.

"Kau tau Sehunnie? Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Itu adalah bisikan terakhir Kai untuk Sehun sebelum ia ikut memejamkan matanya untuk menyambut dunia mimpi. Setelah dua orang itu tertidur, mereka tidak sadar kalau Joonmyeon kembali ke tempat itu untuk meminjam _earphone_ Sehun. Mereka tidak menyadari kalau Joonmyeon menatap dua orang yang tidur berpelukan itu dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa di artikan.

"Sudah dapat _earpohe_ nya?" Kris bertanya pada Joonmyeon yang sudah mendudukkan diri di sampingnya.

"Oh, Hunnie sedang tertidur." Joonmyeon menjawab sekenanya.

Ia melihat kearah Kris yang juga sedang melihatnya.

"Sudah tidak mual?"

"Tidak, aku sudah meminum obat yang kau berikan."

Kris tersenyum namun dalam hatinya sedang meminta maaf pada Joonmyeon, karena obat yang seharusnya di minumnya telah tercampakkan nun juah di luar jendela bus.

"Baguslah." Joonmyeon mengangguk singkat.

"Kau kenapa Joon?"

Kris bertanya heran, dia merasa Joonmyeon sedikit berubah semenjak dia berniat meminjam ear phone tadi, padahal pertama Joonmyeon datang kesini anak itu sangat heboh untuk mengurusnya dengan mengeluarkan berbagai macam obat.

"Apanya yang kenapa?" Joonmyeon bertanya balik.

"Entahlah, kau terlihat berbeda. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" Kris mengangkat bahu sok cuek, padahal hatinya sedang penasaran setengah hidup.

"Oh, aku melihat Hunnie tertidur di pelukan Kai tadi." Joonmyeon tersenyum singkat.

"Kau cemburu?" Kris menebak, wajarkan kalau seseorang cemburu melihat kekasihnya tertidur di pelukan orang lain?

"Ehh? Cemburu? Tidak kok." Joonmyeon menggeleng, sedangkan Yifan terkejut.

"Tidak? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Loh, aku tak berhak untuk mengatur Hunnie harus tidur bersama siapa."

"Ehhh..? sebenarnya kalian itu mempunyai hubungan apa sih?" Yifan mencurahkan rasa penasarannya.

"Aku adalah sebagian hidupnya, dan Hunnie adalah sebagian hidupku. Kami pasangan yang tidak akan terpisahkan oleh kematian sekalipun." Joonmyeon tersenyum kearah Kris.

Kris terkesiap saat melihat senyuman Joonmyeon, ia terkekeh dalam hati. Merasa semakin tertantang untuk mendapatkan pemuda mungil di hadapannya ini. Ternyata orang-orang salah mengira, Joonmyeon bukanlah seseorang yang selalu Sehun lindungi. Tetapi yang benar, Sehun dan Joonmyeon berusaha saling melindungi satu sama lainnya.

Hahhh, Kris jadi sedikit meragukan apakah dirinya dan Kai bisa mendapatkan mereka. Karena sepertinya bukan hanya Kai yang akan susah untuk menaklukkan devil seperti Sehun, tetapi dirinya juga akan mengalami hal yang sama. Dulu dia mengira mendapatkan Joonmyeon akan lebih mudahh, tetapi dia salah besar karena ternyata pemuda mungil ini kelihatan lebih susah untuk di taklukan.

"Aku tak mengerti. Apa kalian sudah menikah? Bertunangan?" Kris bertanya beruntun.

"Lebih dari pada itu." Joonmyeon terkekeh kecil dan merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Kris. "Aku mau tidur Krisseu, bangunkan aku nanti."

Kris tidak menjawab karena dia masih memikirkan ucapan Joonmyeon tadi. Dia tambah penasaran akan kehidupan Choi Joonmyeon dan Cho Sehun yang sebenarnya. Dia tahu ada yang salah disini, dia merasa seperti telah menyusun puzzle namun ada satu potongan yang tidak pas di posisinya. Dan dia yakin, setelah semua potongan itu berada di tempat yang pas. Ia akan bisa memiliki Joonmyeon sepenuhnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

* * *

Jam 10.15 Am, bus yang berisikan peserta Seirin dan Samezuoka baru sampai di tempat perkemahan. Tempat kemah yang luas di bawah kaki gunung dan berdekatan dengan pantai, lokasi yang pas untuk kegiatan kemah sekaligus bersantai.

Sehun menghirup udara sejuk pegunungan namun sedikit tercampur dengan aroma garam, ia menarik tangan Joonmyeon untuk mengikuti teman-teman mereka yang mulai berjalan.

Mereka berhenti di tanah lapang yang sangat luas, dimana sudah banyak tenda-tenda -yang di perkirakan muat untuk dua- orang telah berjejer rapi, di tengah-tengah lapangan itu mereka bisa melihat ada tumpukan kayu yang membentuk menara setinggi satu meter setengah yang mereka perkirakan untuk kepentingan api unggun nanti malam.

"Samezuoka High School dan Seirin High School?"

Seorang lelaki berwajah tampan mendekati rombongan itu, ia membawa beberapa kertas dan membolak-baliknya sebelum menatap mereka semua.

"Ya, kami peserta dari Samezuoka dan Seirin." Luhan mewakili mereka semua.

"Oh baiklah. Sebelumnya perkenalkan, aku adalah ketua panitia disini. Namaku adalah Lee Donghae, mahasiswa jurusan hukum di Seoul University dan kalian bisa memanggilku hyung"

"Hukum? Kenapa bisa menjadi ketua panitia perkemahan?" Chanyeol bertanya heran.

"Ahhh, aku memang kuliah di jurusan hukum namun aku juga merupakan ketua club pecinta alam di sana." Donghae tersenyum.

"Ahhhh." Semuanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengabsen nama kalian untuk mencocokkan dengan data yang ku terima. Kalian silahkan angkat tangan saja setelah aku memanggil nama kalian. Dari Samezuoka terlebih dahulu."

Donghae kembali membalikkan kertas yang di pegangnya.

"Xi Luhan, Kim Minseok, Kim Jondae, Zhang Yixing, Kim Kai, Dan Kris Wu. Ahh ternyata kalian lengkap."

Donghae menceklis nama-nama orang sudah di panggilnya, ia kembali menatap ke depan.

"Dan sekarang dari Seirin, ahh aku mendapat pesan dari ayahku kalau dia mengirimkan murid-murid kebanggaannya kesini."

"Ayah?" Kyungsoo mengerenyit.

"Ya, kepala sekolah kalian adalah ayahku."

"HAHHH?" TaoSoo, ChanBaek dan HunHo terkejut, sedangkan Donghae terkekeh.

"Baiklah, kita mulai ya. Do KyungSoo, Huang Zitao, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Cho Sehun dan Choi Joonmyeon."

Donghae menceklis lagi.

"Oke, kalian akan di tempatkan dua orang datam satu tenda. Kami akan memasangkan kalian, karena informasi yang kudapat adalah kalian semua ini telah berpasangan." Donghae menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda.

"Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun kalian di tenda 12, Huang Zitao dan Do KyungSoo kalian di tenda 13, Kim JongDae dan Zhan Yixing kalian di tenda 8, Xi Luhan dan Kim Minseok kalian di tenda 9." Donghae tersenyum sambil tangannya menunjuk tenda-tenda dengan nomor yang di sebutkannya tadi.

"Dan dua pasangan terakhir adalah Kris Wu dan Cho Sehun di tenda 10."

"HAHHHH?" Sehun berseru kaget.

"Dan Kim Kai dengan Choi Joonmyeon di tenda 11."

"HAHHHHHHHH..?"Dan Suara Sehun kembali terdengar.

"Kenapa Sehun-ssi?" Donghae memasang wajah _innocent_.

"Aku yang setenda dengan Joonmyeon, dia pasanganku hyung."

"Tidak bisa, Kim Kai dan Choi Joonmyeon yang akan setenda. Kalian keberatan?" Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Kai dan Joonmyeon.

"Aku tak masalah tidur dimana pun." Joonmyeon menjawab polos.

"Aku juga, tidurku pasti nyenyak bila setenda dengan makhluk cantik seperti malaikat ini."

Kai tersenyum mesum sambil merangkul bahu Joonmyeon dan menghadap Sehun, sedangkan Sehun sendiri kepalanya sudah berasap memikirkan hal itu.

"DASAR HENTAI…"

 _Well, Let's start the game.._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

TBC

* * *

Holla..

Suna kembali, kekekeke.

Balas review dulu...

 **Banyakain KaiHun dan KrisHo:** tenang aja mereka adalah Pair utama disini jadi porsi mereka akan seimbang.

 **Terlalu banyak Pair dan cast-nya:** Chingudeul, genre ff ini adalah school life salah satunya yang tentu saja juga berhubungan dengan Seirin dan Samezuoka High school. Lingkup School life bukan hanya berkisar KaiHun dan KrisHo, karena penghuni sekolah itu bukan hanya empat orang itu Tetapi banyak lagi yang lainnya.

 **Penasaran dengan hubungan Sehun dan Joonmyeon?** : Mereka adalah pasangan... khehehe

 **Minta moment mereka** : Moment mereka itu harus berjalan perlahan, tidak mungkinkan Sehun yang membenci Kai tiba-tiba minta di tiduri?

Oke sekian saja dulu, sebenarnya chap ini belum perkemahan. saya meleset memperkirakan karena ide tiba-tiba datang seperti air hujan. #Lebay LoL

Jangan Lupa review ya, jahat banget sehabis baca tapi tidak mereview. lagipula review itu tidak susah kok..

Adios...

Jaa na Minna...

 **Big Thanks to:**

 **[Zelobysehuna] [babyhunhun94] [whirlwind27] [dragonqua] [Berry Kyu] [JongOdult] [exolweareone9400] [HilmaExotics] [DerisL] [babyjunma] [kiky seyeong] [Byun AeLyn] [bbuingHyewa] [aghna fauziah 1] [Nagisa Kitagawa] [dia luhane] [Nurfadillah] [izzsweetcity] [Ath Sehunnie] [Kaihun520] [ParkJitta] [Junmyeonnieeebaby] [Dazzling Kaise] [Red Kim] [Pikaachuu] [haeri20412] [MaknaEXO] [nonagrice] [doubleAA10] [JirinHope] [aoixo] [wumy] [ooh] [Dini] [Syakilashine] [sumiyawu] [Emmakim] [assyifa] [Guest] VampireDPS] [sehunpervnoooo] [KS] [my love double b]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Joomnmyeon, Kim Jongin, Wu Yifan**

 **Pair: KaiHun dan KrisHo, slight! ChanBaek dan TaoSoo. LillBit WonKyu**

 **Genre: School life, Romance dan Friendship**

 **Warning: Boys Love, Typo dan Kata tidak baku**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4...**_

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir, sebenarnya apa yang ada di dalam kepala si ikan itu?" Sehun mengumpat sambil mengeluarkan barang-barangnya dari dalam tas.

"Aku lah yang pantas setenda dengan Joonie, bukan makhluk hentai negro Afrika itu."

"Bagaima nasib Jonnie ya? Akan ku cincang si hentai itu bila ia berani menyentuh Joonie."

Kris yang sedang duduk di samping Sehun pun memutar matanya malas, ia mengleha nafas panjang. Sungguh jengah mendengar anak itu mengumpat dan mengomel sedari tadi. Bagaimana bisa Jongin menyukai lelaki yang mulutnya pedas seperti saus _Tobasco_ ini?

Seusai Donghae membagi tenda mereka tadi –yang tentu saja masih di tolak oleh Sehun- mereka semua langsung masuk ke tenda masing-masing agar bisa menyiapkan barang-barang mereka, karena jam 1 akan di mulai acara mereka. Tapi yang di herankan oleh Kris adalah mulut Sehun yang belum letih sampai sekarang, karena demi tuhan ini sudah hampir satu jam sejak dimulainya omelan Sehun.

"Oi naga, kau setuju kan?"

Kris mengerjapkan matanya saat mendengar suara Sehun, Na-naga? Naga katanya? Memang tak ada sopannya si mulut pedas ini.

"Apa?" Kris _stay cool_ , tidak mungkin kan dia mencak-mencak seperti wanita PMS hanya karena di katai naga?

"Kau tak mendengarkan aku tadi?" Sehun menggembungkan pipinya, Yifan mengerenyit. Imut sih, tapi lebih imut angel-nya.

"Tidak." Singkat, padat. Sukses membuat tangan Sehun gatal untuk menabok wajah songong Kris.

"Aku tadi bilang, negro Afrika mesum itu pasti mengambil kesempatan nanti malam untuk menyentuh Joonie-ku. Kau ada ide?"

Kris mendengus saat mendengar ucapan Sehun yang menyebutkan 'Joonie-ku'. Che, dia belum tau kalau Joonmyeon sebentar lagi akan jadi miliknya. Kris menyeringai lebar.

"Entahlah, bagaimana pun Kai itu memang mesum. Dia tak pernah bisa melihat wanita ataupun lelaki manis seperti Joonie." Kris sok cuek.

Sehun mengerenyit tak nyaman saat mendengar Kris –yang menurutnya naga sialan- memanggil Joonmyeon dengan panggilan akrab, tapi ia kesampingkan dulu hal itu karena mendengar ucapan Kris tadi.

"Se-hentai itukah negro itu?" Sehun bertanya dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ya, yang aku tau Kai memang menyukai orang-orang polos seperti Joonie."

" _Shit_ , bagaimana ini? Aku tak mau _daddy_ marah karena sepulang dari sini Joonie sudah tak perjaka." Sehun cemas, ia menggigit kuku jarinya.

"Aku punya satu ide sih.." Kris berbicara dengan nada _sing a song_ , tapi mampu membuat Sehun menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Apa? apa? apa?" Nah, kalau Sehun terus meluncurkan jurus aegyeonya. Iman Kris bisa goyah juga nihh..

"Minta pertukaran saja dengan Donghae hyung."

"Kau gila? Bukankah kau lihat sendiri tadi dia tidak mengizinkanku setenda bersama Joonie?" Sehun memekik dan menuding wajah Kris.

"Aku tau, tapi kau belum mencoba meminta agar Joonie setenda bersama ku."

"Denganmu? Dan aku dengan makhluk hentai negro Afrika itu?" Sehun kembali memekik, Kris mengelus dadanya.

"Yah itu sih terserahmu. Kalau menurutku, kau lebih bisa menghadapi Kai daripada Joonie."

Yifan berbicara serius. "Kau tahu kan bagaimana polosnya Joonie? Bagaimana kalau dia mau-mau saja di suruh Kai untuk buka baju?"

"NOOOOO…" Sehun menjerit dan menjambak rambutnya, tak sanggup membayangkan adegan nista itu.

"Jadi?" Yifan bertanya lagi.

"Kau tidak mesumkan?"

"Tidak." Kris menggeleng.

"Tidak akan menyuruh Joonie membuka bajukan?"

"Tidak." Kris cukup meyakinkan.

"Oke, aku setuju." Sehun, kau memutuskan hal yang sangat-sangat salah.

Sehun pasrah, Kris bersorak. Assaaaa, bisa setenda dengan pujaan hati. Khekhekhe, tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun Kris menyeringai lebar. Rencana kedua berjalan lancar, rencana yang mereka siapkan semalam.

 _"Katakan pada anak Lee Ajhussi, untuk membuatku setenda dengan Joonie."_

 _Ucapan Kai di siang itu sukses membuat Kris tersedak, apa jangan-jangan temannya itu telah berpaling pada Joonmyeon dan meninggalkan Sehun? Jangan sampai, karena dia tidak akan mengalah sedikitpun._

 _"Apa maksudmu?"_

 _"Aku yakin bila kita membuat Sehun setenda denganku, dia akan menolak mati-matian dan tidak menutup kemungkinan dia akan rela pulang sambil menarik Joonie." Kai menjelaskan rencananya._

 _"Tapi, bila aku setenda dengan Joonie dan kau setenda dengan Sehun, maka aku berani bertaruh dia akan meminta pergantian dan meminta agar dirinya bisa setenda dengan pasangannya itu"_

 _"Bukankah dia juga bisa pulang kalau dia tidak setuju akan hal itu?" Kris bertanya heran._

 _"Nah, itulah gunanya anak Lee ajhusshi. Katakan padanya untuk segera meminta persetujuan Joonmyeon, karena aku yakin anak polos seperti dia pasti setuju-setuju saja untuk setenda denganku. Dan sebagai pasangan yang baik, Sehun tak mungkin membawa Joonie pulang setelah mendengar ucapan persetujuan dari mulut Joonie sendiri."_

 _"Lalu aku akan mempengaruhi Sehun agar dia meminta pertukaran lagi, tapi kali ini dengan tujuan agar aku yang setenda dengan Joonie dan kau bersama Sehun?" Kris mengeluarkan opininya._

 _"Yapp, kau benar sekali. Sehun tidak akan punya pilihan lain selain itu, karena dia tidak akan membiarkan Joonie setenda denganku yang sudah di capnya mesum." Jongin menyeringai._

 _"Aaaaa, great idea." Kris juga menyeringai._

* * *

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

* * *

Tidak melalui prosedur yang berbelit-belit, usulan Sehun langsung di terima oleh Donghae dengan senang hati. Bahkan pemuda tampan yang wajahnya mengingatkan Sehun pada ikan tuna itu terlihat sangat bahagia, sehingga dengan rela membantu Kris dan Kai untuk pindah tenda.

Sehun heran, tapi dia tetap diam. Yah, sedikit banyaknya merasa lapang karena beranggapan Joonmyeon sudah terlepas dari makhluk hentai negro Afrika. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak sadar, kalau sekarang dirinya lah yang berada di dalam bahaya karena seminggu kedepan dia akan bersama dengan Kai.

And well, secara tidak langsung keputusan Sehun juga membuat Joonmyeon berada di dalam bahaya karena Sehun hanya belum sadar kalau Kris juga mempunyai sifat hentai yang sebelas-dua belas dengan Kai.

"Ahhh, padahal aku sudah senang karena bisa setenda dengan Joonie. Sudah mungil, baik, cantik, polos lagi." Jongin merebahkan badannya di sebelah Sehun, jam masih menunjukkan pukul 11.15 Am. Masih ada waktu sekitar 1 setengah jam lagi untuk mulainya acara.

"Che, jangan harap kau bisa bersamanya. Dia sudah aman bersama si naga bau." Sehun memunggungi Kai.

"Ya ya ya, terserah kau saja." Kai berbicara seolah malas, padahal di dalam hatinya tengah tertawa-tawa gila.

"Sehunnie, bisakah kau menghadap kesini?" Kai mencolek punggung Sehun.

"Jangan memanggil nama ku seolah kita akrab." Sehun menggeliat sambil berbicara ketus.

"Lohhh, apa salahnya aku memanggil mu begitu? Lagipula kau akan menjadi istriku kelak." Kai berucap yakin.

Sehun langsung membalikkan badannya mendengar ucapan Kai, matanya menatap nyalang pada Kai yang malah menampilkan wajah _innocent_.

"Apa?"

"K-kau, kau benar-benar…" Sehun kehilangan kata-kata.

"Benar-benar tampan? Benar-benar cinta? atau enar-enar calon suami yang baik?" Kai menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda.

"Benar-benar bohoh, hentai, brengsek, jangan harap akau mau menjadi istrimu." Sehabis memaki di depan wajah Kai, Sehun kembali membalikkan badannya.

"Yah, hanya kau yang mengatakan hal itu pada ku. Rata-rata, orang akan mengatakan diriku tampan, tampan dan tampan."

BUAGHHH..

Kai mengaduh setelah dengan cepat Sehun berbalik dan menghantamkan pinku-pinku kesayangannya ke kepala Kai, bonekanya sih tidak terlalu besar tapi kalau di hantamkan dengan sekuat tenaga apalagi Sehun itu seorang laki-laki hasilnya bakalan sakit banget.

Sehun sendiri tengah menatap Kai dengan pandangan tak percaya sekarang, tangannya masih menggenggam pinku-pinku dengan erat untuk di hantamkan sekali lagi ke kepala Kai bila pemuda tan itu berbicara macam-macam lagi.

"Demi tuhan, bagaimana bisa aku bertemu dengan makhluk hentai negro Afrika dengan sifat narsis berlebih?"

"Hun, jangan anarkis dong. Ini sakit loh." Jongin mengelus dahinya.

"Kalau begitu tutup mulut mu itu." Sehun berujar tak mau kalah.

"Ogah, kalau di tutup dengan bibirmu sih aku _fine-fine_ aja." Kai masih sempat menghindar ketika Sehun mengayunkan pinku-pinku-nya.

"Yakkk! Najis." Sehun mual.

"Ayolah, jangan malu-malu kodok seperti itu."

"Malu-malu kucing bodoh."

Sehun mendengus lalu kembali merebahkan dirinya. Dia lelah, dan di berikan waktu istirahat sampai jam 1 nanti. Tapi hal itu hanya bisa jadi angan-angan, karena makhluk di sampingnya ini.

"Iyakah? Di tempatku dulu malu-malu kodok loh." Kai mengangkat bahunya dan menghadap punggung kurus Sehun.

"Terserahmu, dan bisakah kau mengunci mulutmu hingga satu jam kedepan? Aku lelah dan ingin istirahat." Sehun mengatakannya dengan suara memelas.

"Baiklah, ayo tidur."

Sehun senang mendengarnya, matanya sudah hampir menutup sebelum mendelik lebar saat mendengar ucapan Jiongin selanjutnya.

"Hun, pelukan yuk."

BUAGHHH…

Lagi-lagi, pinku-pinku menjadi korban.

* * *

Bebeda dengan tenda Kaihun, tenda yang didiami oleh Kris dan Joonmyeon lebih tenang. Mereka berbincang-bincang dengan santai karena Joonmyeon bilang ia tidak mengantuk sebab di bus ia telah tidur di bahu Kris. Yeahh, Kris pun dengan senang hati dan dengan rela hati membuang waktu istirahatnya demi menemani malaikatnya mengobrol.

"Krisseu.."

Kris mendongak, selalu menyukai panggilan Joonmyeon padanya. 17 tahun hidupnya, belum pernah sekalipun ada orang yang memanggilnya dengan nama 'Krisseu'. Lagipula, Krisseu terdengar imut dan tidak manly. Mungkin jika itu orang lain, Kris akan marah mendengarnya tetapi karena ini Joonmyeon yang mengatakan maka Kris rela-rela saja. Yah, walaupun panggilan 'sayang, _honey, babe, dan darl_ ' terlihat lebih bagus. Khekhekhe..

"Ya?"

Kris tersenyum. Mereka tidur dengan saling berhadapan, kepala Joonmyeon berbantalkan sebuah boneka pororo kecil yang di bawanya dan kepala Kris berbantalkan sebuah selimut yang di gulungnya, karena memang setiap tenda belum di berikan peralatan tidur.

"Krisseu kenapa pindah kesini? Hunnie setenda dengan siapa?" Joonmyeon bertanya heran.

Karena memang tadi dia sama sekali tidak tahu menahu tentang pertukaran itu, setehunya setelah ia selesai melihat-lihat bersama Kyungsoo dan Tao tiba-tiba Kris sudah berada di tendanya dan ia juga tidak melihat Kai dimana pun.

"Sehun bersama Kai."

"Ehhh? Apa tak apa? Hunnie kan tidak menyukai Kai." Joonmyeon agak panic.

"Tidak apa-apa, memangnya apa sih yang bisa di lakukan Sehun?" Kris terkekeh meremehkan.

"Tentu saja ada. Sehunnie selalu membuat orang-orang yang tidak di sukainya menyesal. Bahkan 37 orang di antaranya masuk rumah sakit."

Joonmyeon berucap polos, berbeda dengan Kris yang berkeringat dingin. Dia berdo'a di dalam hati atas keselamatan sahabat tan-nya itu, Semoga saja Kai bernasib baik. Kris hanya tidak tahu kalau di tenda seberang Kai telah di bogem oleh pinku-pinku sebanyak dua kali.

"Be-benarkah?"

"Hm-hm." Joonmyeon mengangguk imut.

"Joon, bagaimana bisa kau begitu indah?" Kris menggombal, lupa sejenak akan nasib Kai.

"Ehhh? Ini pujian?" Kris mengangguk. "Kalau begitu terimakasih Krisseu."

Kris bersorak dalam hati, walau samar tetapi mata naga-nya yang tajam berhasil melihat sepuhan merah samar di pipi putih Joonmyeon. Wow, Joonmyeon merona mannn.

"Krisseu juga tampan." Joonmyeon bergumam samar.

"Apa? kau mengatakan sesuatu Joon?" Kris bertanya.

"Ti-tidak."

Joonmyeon menggeleng cepat, Kris mengangguk saja. Walau sebenarnya ia sedikit penasaran, karena tadi dia memang mendengar Joonmyeon bergumam namun tidak jelas.

"Joon, baba mengatakan kalau ia mengenal daddy mu." Kris berujar setelah terdiam lama.

"Benarkah? Daddy memang mempunyai banyak teman, siapa nama baba-nya Krisseu? Aku akan menanyakan hal ini pada daddy nanti."

"Wu Hangeng, kata baba sih mereka satu SMA dan juga satu Universitas dulu." Kris mengeluarkan sebuah photo dari dompetnya.

Joonmyeon melihat photo itu, dia bisa melihat dua orang pria dengan setelan tuxedo dan seorang wanita bergaun merah yang duduk di tengah-tengahnya. Joonmyeon yakin pria di sebelah kanan yang berwajah tampan dan khas oriental ini adalah ayah Kris dan wanita berambut pirang sebahu yang duduk itu adalah ibunya. Dan dengan ini Joonmyeon yakin kalau seluruh anggota keluarga Wu berwajah rupawan.

"Wahh, baba-nya Krisseu tampan ya, dan menurutku ibu Krisseu adalah wanita yang sangat cantik." Joonmyeon mengembalikan photo itu sambil menunjukkan pandangan kagumnya.

"Fttt.." Kris menahan tawanya.

"Kenapa? Ada yang lucu?" Joonmyeon menggembungkan pipinya.

"Tidak, hanya saja sepertinya kau salah paham. Mama adalah seorang laki-laki bukan wanita." Kris mencubit pipi gembil Joonmyeon.

Sedangkan reaksi si mungil adalah mata membulat dan pipi merona, merasa malu setelah salah mengira.

"Ma-maaf, mama Krisseu sangat cantik. Aku mengira beliau adalah seorang wanita."

"Tidak apa, sudah banyak yang mengatakan hal itu." Kris terkekeh dan mengusap rambut Joonmyeon dengan sayang.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang giliranmu untuk bercerita tentang keluargamu."

"Ehhh? Aku tak ingat pernah mengatakan ingin menceritakannya." Joonmyeon berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Memang tidak, tapi aku mau mengenal mu lebih jauh." Kris berucap dengan suara rendahnya.

"Baiklah. Aku tinggal bersama daddy, hanya berdua."

"Ibu? Dimana ibumu?" Kris tiba-tiba kepo.

"Oh dia tidak tinggal bersama kami." Joonmyeon menjawab seadaanya.

Kris mengerti, sepertinya Joonmyeon tidak ingin membahas masalah ini. Makanya, dengan bijak ia berpura-pura menguap merentangkan tangannya keatas.

"Hoammm, aku mengantuk. Ayo tidur, masih ada waktu sebanyak 45 menit lagi."

"Baiklah, ayo."

Joonmyeon memejamkan matanya mengikuti Kris, ia berterimakasih dalam hati. Ternyata Kris cukup peka akan situasi.

* * *

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

* * *

Sudah jam 04.00 Pm, sekarang seluruh peserta kemah mendapatkan keleluasaan untuk mandi dan berenang di pantai yang terletak tak jauh dari lokasi kemah mereka yang memang berada di lereng sebuah gunung yang terletak di pinggir laut.

Sedari siang mereka sudah melaksanakan pembukaan acara dan mendapatkan tugas untuk mengumpulkan kayu bakar di hutan pegunungan itu, mereka bekerja bersama teman setenda mereka masing-masing.

Lalu di lanjutkan dengan makan siang yang sedikit terlambat, mereka makan makanan yang cukup mewah dan enak. Tetapi sukses membuat mereka tersedak di akhir karena mendengar teriakan Donghae.

 **"MAKANLAH SEPUASNYA, KARENA MULAI BESOK KALIAN AKAN MENCARI SENDIRI BAHAN MAKANAN KALIAN. KHEKHEKHEKHE… INI PERKEMAHAN ANAK-ANAK, BUKAN HOTEL BINTANG LIMA."**

Yeah, intinya. Perkemahan tetap perkemahan, mereka akan hidup di alam bebas selama seminggu.

"Joon, kau baik-baik saja kan?"Sehun membolak-balik tubuh Joonmyeon yang di lapisi sebuah kaus berwarna ungu muda dan sebuah celana renang selutut, keseluruhan sih sangat manis.

"Baik kok, Hunnie sendiri?" Joonmyeon menarik tangan Sehun ke bawah pohon kelapa, mereka mendudukkan diri disana.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku, aku ini kuat." Sehun mengangkat lengan rampingnya yang bebas dari otot dan menunjukkannya di hadapan Joonmyeon.

"Hehehehe, iya-iya." Joonmyeon terkekeh.

"Ayo mandi." Sehun merentangkan tangannya ke atas, ia seditit terdorong ke belakang saat Joonmyeon melompat ke pelukannya.

"Ada apa?" Sehun membalas pelukan Joonmyeon dan menggoyangkan badan mereka kekiri dan kanan.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin memeluk Hunnie." Joonmyeon terkekeh, ia mengangkat kepalanya dari leher Joonmyeon dan menatap Sehun dengan cengiran imut.

"Baiklah, sudah selesai memeluknya?" Pertanyaan Sehun langsung di angguki oleh Joonmyeon. "Kalau begitu ayo mandi."

Sehun menarik tangan Joonmyeon untuk bangkit berdiri kemudian menggandeng pasangannya itu ke pantai dimana pasangan TaoSoo dan ChanBaek tengah berenang bersama murid-murid lainnya.

Setelah kedua pemuda itu pergi, keluarlah dua pemuda lainnya dari balik pohon. Mereka masing-masing hanya menggunakan celana renang dan membiarkan tubuh bagian atas mereka terekspos bebas hingga menampakkan dada bidang mereka serta _six packs_ yang hampir sempurna.

Kris menyandarkan badannya di batang pohon, tangannya bersidekap di dada, tapi matanya dengan awas mengawasi Sehun dan Joonmyeon yang tengah bercanda bersama teman-teman mereka.

"Aku tidak yakin bisa memisahkan mereka."

Jongin yang berdiri di sebelahnya langsung menatap Kris seolah pemuda tinggi itu adalah pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang sedang telanjang di jalan raya. Ughhh..

"Kau bilang apa?" Kai bertanya, mencoba meyakinkan pendengarannya.

"Aku bilang, akau tidak yakin bisa memisahkan mereka." Kris menatap Kai sekarang.

"Bagaimana bisa kau ragu-ragu? Jangan membuatku tertawa Kris Wu." Kai mendengus dan mengalihkan atensinya menuju garis pantai.

"Entahlah, kau lihat interaksi mereka tadi? Mereka saling menyayangi Kai."

"Ya aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, tapi aku pun tidak ingin menyerah sebelum mencoba." Kai bersikukuh.

"Baiklah."

Satu kata, tapi Kai sudah tau kalau Kris menyetujui ucapannya. Dia tidak akan menyerah secepat itu, ini pertama kalinya ia jatuh cinta dan ia akan memperjuangkannya walau harus dengan cara kotor sekalipun.

"Ayo mandi, nanti malam adalah uji nyali. Aku mau kita siap untuk itu." Kai menepuk bahu Kris.

"Tunggu Kai, aku punya info penting." Kris menahan Kai yang ingin beranjak.

"Apa?"

Kris mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kai, berbisik. Tak menunggu lama, seringai di bibir Kai mengembang. Ia menatap Kris yang juga menyeringai padanya.

"Ohhh, _Thanks bro_. Aku mendapatkan _jackpot_ malam ini. Kekeke.." Kai terkekeh.

 _Let's run a third plan…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

Holla Minna-san….

Kangen..? Jawab lah iya, please…. Hehehe

Sebelumnya, Minal aidin wal fa'izin. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin, Suna hanya manusia biasa yang tak luput dari salah dan dosa jadi Suna mohon maaf dari Minna-san semua bila Suna pernah khilaf, Oke?

Dan, maaf baru update. Saya sibuk berkeliling menghabiskan kue lebaran yang berakibat fatal karena Suna sakit gigi. Yeay.. #PLAK.

Setelah kedokter, Suna langsung menghela nafas kecewa karena bu dokter melarang Suna makan makanan manis beberapa hari ini, padahal masih banyak banget kue-kue yang udah manggil-manggil minta di lahap. Huuhhhh, maaf curhat.

Jadi? Ada yang berminat review? Jangan jadi Slient reader dong, ayo tunjukkan semangat masa muda kita. Kekekeke

Adios.. #Bow

Jaa na Minna…

 **Big Thanks to:**

 **[whirlwind27] [ParkJitta] [JongOdult] [babyjunma] [exolweareone9400] [dragonqua] [FathyaNM] [Berry Kyu] [Aelyn Kim's] [BunnyJun] [kiky seyeong] [Zelobysehuna] [babyhunhun94] [dia luhane] [yunacho90] [nonagrice] [Suhocang] [Ath Sehunnie] [Kaihun520] [DerisL] [doubleAA10] [haeri20412] [cheonsaim88] [Nurfadillah] [HilmaExotics] [levy95] [Nagisa Kitagawa] [liestie ajhah] [HamsterXiumin] [Sohwapark8894] [virniania] [Guest] [Syakilashine] [wumy] [Boing Boing] [sumiya wu] [hunnie] [assyifa] [izzsweetcity] [Emmakim] [Pchuu]**


End file.
